The Investment
by Emrood
Summary: Tom Nook made one very important investment. One that would change his life forever. (Chapter/Story 2: Bankruptcy: Tom learns the true worth of what the boys mean to him)
1. The Investment

The Investment

The door chimed, and like clockwork, Mabel Able leaped at the first opportunity to make a good impression. It wasn't like Sable was honestly going to compete for it anyway. Her paws gently guided the cloth pattern under the whirring pressure of the needle, stitching with precision and, of course, compassion.

"Hello and welcome to The Able Sisters! How may I help you?"

Sable smiled. As focused as she could be with her own work, she appreciated the outgoing extroverted personality of her younger sister. It was all she could hope for, being a quiet little wall flower herself. At least Mabel found enough courage in her to keep constant motivation without a moment of doubt. It was refreshing to be around such a soul. Especially when she could keep the customers entertained while Sable worked on development.

It was an absolute lift off her shoulders the day Mabel was old enough to interact with browsers and truly found her calling as a sales associate of their family's shop. Raising a young one (mostly on her own) took a lot out of her...not to mention keeping their store running just as reliable as their parents had done. An extra pair of paws was always a blessing...unless that pair decided to up and leave responsibilities for a fancier title-

Oh goodness, the fabric was ruching. No, no, that wouldn't do.

She patted the cloth firmly, pressing her elbow along it to sturdy it. A golden swirled design, just along the edges. It would make for a lovely holiday dress. The leaves outside were barely changing their colors, but the brisk winds and fallen temperatures were a firm warning for the changes ahead. It was never too early to prepare for Toy Day, anyhow. Many villagers threw parties in anticipation for Jingle- She was sure someone would love this as a dress or skirt. Classy, pretty...cute.

She was living her dream...and Mabel managed to keep the customers within the front range of the shop. As long as her sister did her part, Sable could work peacefully with the lulling hum of her trusty old machine in her private little corner. Mother's corner.

"Oh, we're visiting from out of town. I was curious about the shop. Your window display has the cutest dress!"

A tiny smile.

Yes, she had rather fancied that dress herself. One of her favorite designs. Label would have thought it too... _country_ , but what was wrong with that? Everyone had a different stroke about them, why not be proud of it? After all, there was no denying that their quaint little village was a far stretch from city life. The city had its own rules about how things should be done...its own pace...its own dangers. Label would come back transformed with bit of that city flash trailing along her quills... _if_ she came back.

Well, that was her business.

Mabel was old enough, and pleased enough, to lend her own two paws, and that's what mattered now. At least, Sable felt so. They could still be a family. The family Mabel always knew. Just...the two of them.

Everyone had dreams they wished to achieve.

And well, that customer had called her dress "cute" hadn't she?

Her smile grew, even if not but a shadow.

Yes, achieved dreams were wonderful to behold.

"Oh, there's a little area down this way! Maybe they'll have a sun hat to go along with that dress!"

"Feel free to browse! I can help you pair any accessory to your perfect outfit!"

Sable nodded to herself gently. Yes, Mabel could match anything. She truly had an eye as a decent saleswoman, and a bit of fashion to boot.

Sable's paws tilted the swatch to the side, carefully guiding the design. It was a little trickier than most, but a challenge of fabrics was not something Sable confronted with a timid heart. Her brow knit steadily, shoulders squared firmly for the moment. Absolute focus.

The door chimed once more, and like clockwork, Mabel turned and took the floor once more, "Hello and welcome to-"

But strangely enough, Sable lost out on the end greeting, even with the occasional pause of her own sewing.

Mabel never stumbled or fumbled her words, especially with a customer. It was the one thing she was quite proud of.

How odd.

Her voice seemed uncertain, until she phrased the words with dainty curiosity rather than a seller's flare, "Hello, and how can I help you, uhm, ...Mr. Nook?"

The sewing machine clattered most noticeably as the finite design crunched in on itself and stitched into a near accordion. Yanking her foot off the pedal, Sable stared down at her pattern. Scrambled on half of its swirl, by her own accord. Had her foot really slipped so forcefully? What clumsy paws. Lifting the needle, she reached into her drawer, freezing for a moment at the tool she currently required. And with the quickest of peeks, she glanced up from her work, an awkward tension haunting her belly as her humble eyes linked with his crystal blues and immediately tore away, a fierce heat filling along her cheeks.

What was he doing here?

Wait. Was that photo still hanging behind her? Surely that wouldn't seem amiss, would it? After all, they _had_ been childhood friends. It was _he_ who had grown distant...scurrying back into town without so much as a how-are-you. His presence discovered through the gossip of passerby customers, and still, she had been entirely doubtful. He would have written her, surely. He would have announced himself, whistles and bells, and bells galore. He was Tom Nook, after all. The dreamer of Dreams that could not be contained.

The city was a spider...offering hopes to anyone who was willing enough to sacrifice it all. And then it consumed them...leaving nothing more than a husk of broken dreams.

He had come back less than that.

She sighed timidly, tugging a few threads with her paws.

He had barely spoken a word to her upon his return…

And to think she had missed him dearly…

"I-uhm...well, you see…"

Her eyes remained focused on her design, mind running a faster pace than usual. Tom fumbling? Tom _never_ fumbled. _Ever_.

Her chest clenched as the memories of him shattered for the moment, the Tom she knew, fading with every passing second.

Oh! Oh, what was she doing? She had work to complete! Brushing off her apron, Sable adjusted her seating, pulling the fabric from the machine and slipped it onto her lap. The orange scissors slid perfectly into her paws, but hidden from any and all views, aside from her own.

She couldn't be distracted by such...trivial things…

She assumed Mabel could sense the tension, as the machine was quiet for the moment and her smallish feet paced a bit before her paws clapped together, "Was there something specific you were looking for? A sweater or scarf, perhaps? It's never too early to prepare. As Sable would say, seasonal change is upon us!" Her voice held a tender happy tune, until she realized she had ousted her sister into the spotlight. Her paws clapped onto her mouth as his attention immediately darted for the back again, finding the eldest sister exactly where she was.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble...could I speak with her, hmm?"

A quiet tone, as if safe keeping from prying ears.

But Sable tugged and tugged at the threads, doing her best to at least drown out everything under the comforting hum of her mother's old machine. It was far too quiet now. "Uhm, well...I-" Mabel began, glancing back at the scenario to read her sister's movements, but leaped at once to the side of their first customers who had waved her over for a question, "Oh! Yes! I'll be right there!"

And right there she was...leaving him free range of the shop.

His footsteps seemed to echo in the cozy little establishment, mannequins failing at cushioning the blow of every padded step. Her paws fumbled and fumbled, snagging at the threads until, finally, with a great swoop from her scissors, the scrunch was free, and back into the drawer they went. Hidden away. And the humming resumed.

A soft sigh of relief escaped her, the thick tacking lulling her into a sense of false security, but it set her jumping nerves at ease. The pattern would be fixed. Not a problem.

It was only when she glanced up to turn on her table light did she pop in her seat, the soft and saddened crystal blues gazing deep.

Her head tucked in, nose wiggling as she adjusted the swatch for edit, "...Rather busy today…" she managed, unsure how to shoo him from her presence, even if he was who he was. She couldn't be particularly rude...at least, not in front of her other customers. And perhaps that was why he chose to come now. He knew her to be a quiet soul, but if prodded enough, she could surely hold her end of an argument and then some. And why wouldn't she? Was she not quality when it had come to their friendship? She hadn't agreed with his departure, but hadn't she supported him? Didn't she write to him often, and he in return? Why, she...she still kept...the very first…

Her head shook for a moment, waving away the worries. The past was the past. And her future held quite a bit of work. The pile leaning alongside her proved it. And if not that, the scheduled order list on her desk spoke volumes...or at least Tom noticed it.

"Yes...I see…"

She stitched a few notches, unsure if it was rude to continue on or not before he spoke again, the tips of his paws tapping in sync, "Sable, I wanted to a-"

The machine whirred loudly, drowning out any attempt at a sentence before she paused for but a moment, tilting her head, "Mabel? If you could attend to Mr. Nook?" She sank back into her work without another word.

His paws curled into the other, a bit of silence passing them before he nodded gently, accepting her cold return, "I see." he replied quietly, and he turned to the rushing Mabel, missing the tiny glance Sable had stolen.

"I'm sorry, I was helping-"

"Oh, no, no! I do apologize, I hadn't realized I picked a prime time to waltz in. The shop seems to be doing very well for itself. I commend you, Mabel! Quite a business lady, indeed. I'd feel threatened if I wasn't in the common trades." the tanuki flattered lightly, and the worried face the young one wore melted into a healthy glow, patting off her apron with a shy smile. "My mistake, I'll return during a quieter time. Time is bells, after all." he waved, and his footsteps seemed lighter and lighter until they faded away completely with the chime of the door.

With a tiny smile still etched, Mabel turned gently to the back corner, where the machine remained quiet. Sable seemed fixated on the front door for the moment, blinking and burying her paws back into the fabric. Mabel's soft beady eyes observed her older sister, fully aware how much Sable kept to herself, how much she refused to share. How much pressure she held over her head, and how she was determined to do it all herself. But most of all, how much Sable refused to comfortably speak about Tom Nook. Whether it was awkward...whether it was sadness...whether it was nerve wracking, heartbreaking, or even, perhaps, love...she refused to touch base on it.

And when Tom managed to scurry on by, time always seemed to stop between them, until something, or someone, broke them apart. A passerby friend. A moment of silence. It didn't matter. Brows knitting in worry, Mabel tucked her paws into her front pockets, head tilting ever so gently. They might have been a decade apart, but Mabel was old enough to understand the damage of betrayal. Old enough to notice the wounds.

"Sable…?"

But now wasn't the time for consoling, for they still had customers browsing their store, and possibly a few purchases on the way. Sable nodded toward them, then ducked back behind her machine, the clacking echoing within her own mind.

"Time is bells…"

* * *

The previous day had completely slipped Sable's mind by the time she found herself back behind the old sewing machine, threading a fresh bobble of royal red atop. Mornings were often quiet just before opening hours, but Sable worked best in the company of no one.

Mabel was finishing up her breakfast upstairs and would soon be down to open and greet and fold and sweep like the hard worker she was. Presentation was key, and thankfully, Mabel more than enjoyed her share of the shop. It was fascinating to her that villagers of their town would drop in, purchase an item or two, and wear it like a true designer label.

Of course, there was no comparison to competition like that of Gracie, but their humble little town was much too out of reach for the average soul to bounce so eagerly between the two just for a shopping spree. Trains cost money. Clothing cost money. And Gracie originals cost the average buyer a pretty bell on a good day. But that's what Mabel loved about their little shop. It wasn't an exclusive club.

The top tier of the village could swing by and pick out anything of their choosing just as easily as the lowliest of passerby. Their clothing was fashionable (at least in her opinion), but reasonably priced. Everyone deserved to own clothing, and everyone deserved to look cute in them. It was a firm rule Sable stood by, no matter how long the hours seemed to pull. It was the principle, not the profit. With high principles, even a beggar could be a king.

And as long as the bells were paid, they even accepted custom orders. Anyone could be a designer. Or at least an inspiration. It was a wonderful feeling, owning a shared creation between the Able sisters and their customers. It was something Mabel was proud to be apart of. Thank goodness.

The quick uneven thumping of Mabel's feet thudded through the walls until the door on Sable's left opened, and the youngest sister yawned, closing their stairwell behind her, "Another day, another morning." Her paw nudged at her eye, straightening her apron and tying a bow along her back, "Did you manage to sleep any?"

"Oh, yes. Sleep's important if I want to get these orders done on time. But if I keep on schedule, I might actually finish with an hour to spare. I might use that to mark inventory…"

"I can take inventory! Besides, you ought to have a moment to rest your paws for once."

"Well, it would be nice to work on my own personal patterns for a while." Sable muttered thoughtfully, collecting her pin cushion and sticking a few new ones in, just in case. Her private mannequin looked a dreadful mess with swatches pinned all along its torso, but rarely had it been used to make a one of a kind outfit for the eldest Able sister. Time and bells were hardly on her side, and after all, one could only spoil themselves so much. Just where would she wear any form of elegance to anyhow? She could just imagine herself, sitting behind her old sewing machine, a lovely gown draped to the floor, looped with pins and threads.

She chuckled lightly. Much too foolish a uniform for a simple seamstress like herself, but it was always nice to imagine. Sometimes wonderful ideas came from her silly daydreams from time to time, and even became full outfits. For customers, of course.

Her apron would have to do.

Practical and comfortable. She hardly minded. It helped her blend into her atmosphere.

Her ears twitched as Mabel unlocked the front door, opening it for a peek outside. A firm gust of wind snuck through, filling out the nearest clothing before dying off.

"Looks cloudy…"

"Storm's a brewin'."

Mabel poked her head back into the shop, rolling the curtain back, "You smell it, too?"

With a gentle nod, Sable adjusted the black fabric along her table, extending the panel to support the sleeve. The air felt oddly warm, fidgety and stark. Perhaps a late summer cloud that hadn't had its last hurrah before the autumn winds swept it away. One could only wonder.

"I hope it doesn't flood...you think we should move the valuables upstairs?"

Positioning the hem and pinning it, Sable glanced up in thought. It was a decent idea (if not the best option) in a worst case scenario that would save all her hard work, and keep their customers happy. But admitting this proved difficult in the midst of the two eyes peering through the little window...eyes she knew too well.

"Sab-"

The bell chimed.

"Oh! Good morning and wel-"

Mabel paused, caught herself and continued, "-welcome to The Able Sisters! How can I help you, T-uhm...Mr. Nook?"

Drat. She would never manage proper etiquette with fumbles like that. All customers were to be treated respectfully so, regardless of her personal history with them. But the tanuki didn't seem to mind at all, a quick smile curling as he shut the door behind him, "There seems to be less of a crowd today, hm?"

Eyes gazing about, Mabel chuckled lightly, "Well, we did just open. You're the very first to show."

His gaze shifted toward the back corner where Sable was working away, purposefully busying herself with the most intricate of designs along the sleeves. Tips of his paws tapping nervously, Tom tilted his head toward Mabel, eyes drifting toward the door, "I...I understand Sable is rather busy...but when – _if_ she manages a free moment, I do have a rather important bit of business to discuss with her."

He stood awkwardly, almost wearily in place, paws tucked along his apron, nothing more. Mabel held her cheek in thought, eyes suddenly sparking with life.

"If you wouldn't mind coming back later today around sevenish? We'll be having tea as I do inventory, and she'll have a spare moment then." Her eyes darted over her shoulder as her sister kept to her corner, "But you didn't hear that from me. We're simply very dedicated workers. Service with a smile." she whispered lightly, straightening up with a nod.

A sense of relief seemed to pass through the tanuki, eyes closing with a blissful curl along his snout, "Of course! I suppose that will...some time. Yes, well. Sounds promising," he murmured, gaze drifting along the small window display, "I'll be on my way, then. The weather looks rather unsettled, and I'll not have my inventory be swept away in a flood."

Paw gripping the handle lightly, he offered a slight nod before letting himself out, crystal blues casually sliding over the image of the hedgehog sewing away in the corner before clicking the door shut. The sewing machine did not waver in its clatter among the cozy workshop. The air remained awkwardly quiet between the two sisters as Mabel glanced toward the back, deciding a chat was in order, as soon as possible. Her footsteps were drowned in the rhythmic clicks and whirs of the old machine, Sable's paws practiced to near perfection against the dangers that lied within the skill.

Perhaps one day Mabel would be sitting in her sister's seat, attempting a stitch or two to a complete frock, but for now, she was simply too young to handle it, or so Sable said. Mabel often felt that wasn't necessarily the best reason, nor the most honest. She was more than positive the direct link to the old machine filled the void their parents once held, for no matter how many times the old machine jammed, stuttered, or knotted, Sable refused to replace it. Bells were always necessary for any store supplies, but their income more than provided for them. Sable's wears were fairly well known in their quiet little town, and between the speed and quality of the clothing, they barely kept any true competition around.

Not to say they were anywhere near the point of retirement, but they lived humbly enough with very few splurges on the side. It was all either of them could ask for.

But with a second set of paws, Mabel was sure they could increase production by twice its current send out...maybe even triple!

But, to Sable, ten was simply too young.

Well then, she'd have to start by hand and teach herself! It couldn't be all that hard. After all, seaming was in their blood. She would figure it out, eventually.

Her paws settled into her pockets as she sighed, debating on the best way to start the conversation. Sable's nose was still sunk into her work, as usual, but Mabel knew all too well when work was work and when a distraction was exactly what it was meant to be.

"So I told him to shoo off."

The machine went abruptly silent as Sable's head bobbed, paws lifted from the fabric in sheer shock. "Mabel! I surely hope you weren't so rude as to –"

"Oh! So you're okay with him around. Well, that's good! He'll be arriving later, then." the young one stated cheerily, brushing a thread off her arm.

Sable's paws rested on the workbench, unable to gather enough thought into a proper sentence before her sister could, gently guiding the fabrics once more. Her actions were nearly as robotic as her machine.

"Unless...unless you don't want him to…?" Mabel noted curiously, searching for any kind of hint she could possibly assemble. Her sister said nothing, and the machine clacked once more.

"He said it was important." she sighed softly, seating herself on a patterned stool near one of the mannequins. Still far too early for most customers. Their chat was safe from prying ears, but she spoke gently regardless, as if cradling the situation with her voice.

"You always act so weird around him. It wasn't like that before...I remember when I was little, we all used to go on picnics, and go fishing, and draw pictures in the stars...and we'd always have so much fun..." Her beady eyes softly lifted, cradling a fragile pain within, "And you would smile."

Turning the sleeve over for a cross stitch, Sable's brows knit ever so slightly.

"I just haven't the time for such things, Mabel. This process requires quite a bit from me, and if I neglect any part of it, our shop will suffer. We simply can't afford that." the homely hedgehog noted quietly, adjusting the thread, brows suddenly knitting, "And for the record, I don't need Tom Nook to make me smile. I can do that perfectly fine on my own."

Plopping her cheek into her paw, Mabel gazed toward the front of the store, focusing on the little droplets lightly passing along the window panes, "No..." She slowly stood, figuring now was as good a time as any to start moving boxes upstairs, "But he always knew how."

Sable's head ducked low into her work, focus firm and stoic. She needn't be lectured by her little sister on such things. Besides, they both had work to get done. But with the sudden change in the weather, she doubted any hope for a possible distraction later on was out of the question. He would be back. And as slowly as she could choose to work, she would still be done early, with time to spare and a spot of tea set out for the three of them.

* * *

Sevenish on the dot, or even perhaps a few seconds before that.

The clocktower's chime overpowered the Able's homely little coocoo, beautifully jangling the hourly tune and announcing their reluctant guest of the evening.

Angled before her was her schedule, every possible task done for the day, and even with a triple check, Sable Able could not find a single thing to deter their meeting. Well...Mabel had passed on that this was to be important. And important it seemed to be, seeing as this was his third attempt at conversing with the shy seamstress, regardless of their awkward situation.

Well, perhaps he was here to... _discuss_ the situation?

A tiny knot filled her belly.

How would such an attempt even begin to rectify?

No, she hadn't sought out for him prior, but...well, he could only blame himself for that!

She gave herself a small nod in agreement, straightening out the apron across her lap. She hardly dared to lift her eyes just yet. The anticipation of this meeting had been eating at her all day, barely able to truly focus and enjoy her craft at the workbench. Mabel had barely spoken to her. She had been too busy moving items around, lifting valuables and supplies to higher shelves and off the floor, but a good portion of the silence had been from awkwardness. The sisters hadn't exactly fought, but the tension was still there. Mabel believed she was helping, bless her little heart.

Sable wasn't sure what to believe, but either way it was happening.

And with the sloppy, squishy plops that thumped toward her, she only begged that Mabel would hurry down with the tea and intercept the interaction.

Wait-

Had her ears deceived her?

Her soft brown eyes lifted, quick and skittish, meant only to peek, but her gaze remained longer than she would have liked, and even longer than that.

A sorry sight for sore eyes indeed, Tom Nook rubbed along his muzzle with a weary sigh, the weight of rain dragging his fur with a few extra pounds. He seemed a darker version of himself: miserable, hopeless, and desperate, but at the sight of her, he seemed to shake himself free of his haunted thoughts, head holding high as the Nook of earlier.

And then he appeared to remember where he was, in his condition.

The door to the upstairs loft opened abruptly before he could speak, revealing the blue hedgehog balancing a tray of goodies, "A bit of honey and some warmed muffins! I think that should do-"

The three remained quiet for a moment, rain pittering roughly outside.

"Don't you have an umbrella, Tom?" Mabel managed to blurt, setting the tray down for an immediate towel swap. She hooked the mop into her grip from along the wall, marching over to his every step, "Goodness, you're soaked to the bone!"

With a few apologetic nods, Tom Nook capped his head within the towel, voice muffled, "So sorry! I was in such a rush, I completely- Yes, well, I mustn't dawdle, I really shouldn't. Uhm, to business, yes? If I may?"

Plopping the mop at his feet, Mabel tilted her head curiously, glancing back at her sister for a moment before gazing at the tea set on the modeling stand. "Er...would you care for some tea?"

Ringing his apron over the mop, Tom yanked the towel from his head, fur stuck up in all sorts of ways. Mabel had never seen the tanuki so unkempt, or flustered for that matter. He looked rather worn compared to this morning. She could only imagine the kind of business he must've had that that day.

"My sincerest apologies," he sighed, rubbing along his cheek, "I'm truly pressed for time."

With a small nod, Mable leaned the mop along the window frame and crouched to collect a footstool tucked away under one of the display tables. She led him directly toward Sable, assuring him that the water trail behind him was completely harmless, unless, of course, someone slipped and fell (despite his rather skittish behavior, he found a moment to chuckle at the joke). With the gentlest clear of her throat, the youngest Able sister clicked the stool on the floor beside the sewing machine with enough table room to be somewhat comfortable in their discussion...whatever the topic happened to be.

Tom quietly shook the towel out, folding it somewhat neatly on the seat of the stool as his own personal (and somewhat chilly) cushion.

And with a tiny pat to her paw, Mable leaned toward her sister with a soft smile, "I'll bring your tea. You sure you won't have a cup, Tom?"

As she straightened, she realized he was fumbling within the pockets of his apron in search for something. "I could have sworn I had...don't tell me I forg-oh! Ah! Yes! Here it is. Mmm-what? Tea? N-No, thank you, I'll have to take a raincheck for the next rainy day." his voice trailed off in thought, unfolding a wad of paper, his own hand scrawled sloppily within. A bit water logged, but not so much damage that it was unreadable. Perhaps he should have cleared his head before rushing out so hastily, but he did have someone waiting back at the shop...and the meter was ticking.

However, it wasn't the cost of their stay that had him on edge. After all, the recent merchandise he had come across was rather fragile to say the least. It unnerved him to think another soul was handling it all. He scooted his stool a little closer, pressing his chest against the propped end of the sewing desk and flattened the paper out as best he could with his dried paws, "Yes, yes...now to business…"

Sable found herself suddenly alone with one Tom Nook. When Mabel had decided to slink away was beyond her, but Sable could now avoid his contact no longer, and found the knot in her belly twisting uncomfortably, especially when he finally set his attention on her, the crystal blues curious, but cautious.

"I...wanted to ask you...if you possibly have time to work on a larger kind of order? A set, if you will."

Her eyes gazed at him silently, the soft browns shifting as the question registered.

He…

It truly _was_ business.

How silly of her to think otherwise.

He was no more than a customer...not that a customer wasn't valued.

Daydreams were nonsense things. Honestly.

Her tongue poked before hiding away, adjusting her seating to gaze at the paper, "...Well...I can propose a turnaround time, if that's what you're asking."

There seemed to be a sense of relief in the tanuki's eyes as he brushed a corner of the sheet flat, "So you can. Wonderful. These are what I'm looking for...I wasn't positive what the warmest material for these kinds of things would be. I trust your expertise."

Sable refrained from any negative thoughts to retaliate his flattery, and instead tilted the sheet toward herself, albeit gently to prevent any ripping from the wet bits welding onto her table. The familiar handwriting tugged at her memories, but she shooed them away. This was business, nothing more. Now, then.

Her nose scrunched as she read through the desired items, a tiny bit of confusion lining her thoughts. Blankets...pillowcases...sheets...towels…

"Can it be done?"

His voice held a certain uncertainty in response to her gaze, but Sable's head tilted as it often did when she pondered the logic into something. "Yes...it's definitely a bigger order. The towels will take some time, the material is a little tougher to work with and tends to jam the machine. You have a few sets here...so four orders in total...It can certainly be done-"

The tips of his paws prodded awkwardly, "I don't mean to interrupt, but this is an emergency order. The towels can take as long as you need them to, same goes for the others, however the blankets are most important. If there's any way I can rush order them? I can safely assume it affects the price substantially. That is no concern of mine. I simply need them as soon as they can possibly be done."

Again, Sable stared at the tanuki, more baffled than anything. Price did not matter?

Was this truly Tom Nook sitting before her, ragged, soaked, and desperate?

He nearly looked half himself.

She closed her popped lip (realizing it had been open) as she gathered her thoughts, clearing her throat lightly. "I-uhm...yes. That's an option we offer. Turn around for a rush custom order would be about three days, possibly two if I work without hitch in progress."

He nodded firmly, glancing back at the paper, "That must do then. Now for the materials, something warm. Very warm."

Taking out her little pad from her drawer, Sable flipped the cover over to a blank page, scribbling neatly at the top: **Tom Nook, rush order**. "Well, wool is always superb at keeping away a good chill." she noted lightly, but he clutched his cheek, leaning into the table, "Yes...but it's also itchy…"

He had a point.

"Well, I can always sew a wool interior lining to the blanket to encase the warmth, but the material of the blanket itself would need to be different. Fleece is a decent material to keep warm. Faux fur as well." she hummed thoughtfully, startled when Tom pointed in agreement, "Both then. Double sided faux fur, soft fleece stuffing and a wool interior lining. That'll just about do it."

Jotting down the materials, Sable winced, noting the prices of each piece. "Uhm...Tom, aside from the rush order...the blankets themselves will cost-"

"It's fine. Spare no perfection on these, if you'd please. They're very important."

They must be, she thought, for Tom seemed entirely different tonight. Perhaps it was the rain. Perhaps it was the storm. Perhaps it was because Mabel hadn't yet brought her tea. But Tom merely brushed himself off, leaving the paper on the desk. "If you could make the other orders half green and the other yellow. A minty green, please."

The stool scooted across the floor behind him as he stood, flattening fur bits that had stuck up funny along his arm.

Mint green.

Yellow.

Her eyes lifted slowly to her customer, the pencil thudding against the paper in tiny taps. This was quite the order. This would shift her dresses a bit further along in her schedule, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Aside from that minor inconvenience, the Able Sisters would be profiting a pretty bell from this one order alone. But what could possibly be so urgent that it would have Tom Nook dish out an unreasonable amount of bells? Tom had learned his lessons from the city and applied them in their humble little town. He wasn't the kind to be taken advantage of. Tom only dabbled in promising investments that would end in success. This, he had sworn.

But he only baffled her further when she quietly uttered a change in the measurements of the garments, more so to herself than anything, and he spun on his heel, "No, no. Those measurements precisely. Excuse me, I must return to my shop. I have someone waiting on me. Two-three days, yes? Send an invoice with Pete, he'll deliver the payment then." he nodded quickly, making a light jog to the door. He paused, glancing back for a moment before his gaze fell to the floor alongside him, "...Thank you."

The door clicked behind him.

The gentle rattle of chinaware clinked softly and Sable blinked, gazing down at her freshly poured cup, with a muffin on the side. "That's quite the order." Mabel whistled, taking a bite out of her own muffin, "So, how'd it go?"

Scooping the notepad, Sable stared at the notes, mind pondering the locations of the materials for such a blanket stored in the shop. "It was...simply business." she replied, standing for a moment to stretch the knots in her back. So much for a free afternoon.

* * *

Such flaunting orders always took Sable twice as long to complete. It wasn't for a lack of experience, for she had more than enough to sew simple bedding, but for the price that came with the quality…-well she had to make sure every stitch was perfect. She couldn't afford a single mistake. A customer was a customer, regardless of who they were.

The following day began with an early start, a decent breakfast, and a list of the quality materials she would be needing to fulfill the order. And once gathered, she sat at her machine and crafted her art.

Sewing here.

Stitching there.

Hemming an edge.

Cutting the excess.

Hours passed her by and it was only when Mabel peered over her machine did she give Sable a start, for she was so lost into her work that lunch had come and gone without a morsel. "Brought you some apple oatmeal. If you won't eat when you're supposed to, you might as well stay full longer." the blue hedgehog scolded lightly, waving her sister over to the empty stand where the food tray rested. Rubbing along her eyes, Sable yawned, patting her wrist for a watch that wasn't there. "Oh...what time is it?"

"Nearly 4:30."

The brown paw clutched along her own chest with a soft sigh. She had thought she lost time the way Mabel spoke.

"Oh, I'm still early. Don't do that! I nearly thought I had lost the day. I've barely made a dent in this blanket. It's so…"

"Expensive?" Mabel suggested, her voice muffled with oatmeal.

Seating herself in the stool Tom had the day previous, Sable took her bowl and swirled her spoon lightly. "It's not that...I honestly don't like working on these kinds of orders. I enjoy sewing and creating outfits...not bedroom ensembles. But I _can_ do them, so turning away these kind of orders would be foolish. It's fairly easy money, all considering. But I do suppose handling the materials makes me a little anxious. Any mistake will come out of our budget to supply any extra needed materials. And Tom had to choose the most expensive materials we offer…"

She popped a scoop of oatmeal into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

Leaning along the stand, Mabel gazed up toward the ceiling, listening to the pittering of rain once more. It seemed the rain was here to stay for at least a few days; the winds rattled their window panes somewhat roughly and it was enough to keep Mabel up at night. They would need a bit of insulation. There was no doubt Tom carried at that his shop. Best get that done before the winter reared its beautiful but temperamental head.

"I can't say it really surprises me. Tom and expense go hand in hand, right? The true sign of a businessman. He's looking to expand and upgrade his shop. I overheard him with a customer when I picked up the mop and bucket the other day." Mabel uttered, scraping along her bowl.

Knitting her brow, Sable lowered her spoon, "The true sign of any business person is maintaining good communication. Otherwise the business collapses and threatens you into bankruptcy. Good luck to him if he thinks he can single handedly run a massive shop. It's the two of us here and sometimes we're barely on schedule without a decent day off."

Resting her plate on the tray, Mabel took a sip of her tea, allowing the warmth to comfort her paws, "Well, if you'd let me help with an order or two, we wouldn't always be so behind."

"We only have one machine and you don't know how to use it. I haven't the time to teach you, and you're too young to be handling customer orders anyway." Sable muttered, finishing up her meal.

"We could always buy a second machine, but you never want to! If we bought a better machine, you could use the new one and I could use that one, and we'd get twice as much done! But you never have time for anything! And you were younger than me when you first started to sew! You told me yourself!"

"All of my time is occupied by these orders that earn us bells to keep the shop open and food in our bellies! Everything we own has cost us bells. Nothing is free! It's earned through hard work and results! I didn't work on actual orders until I was fifteen and even then I was still clumsy with a needle and thread. You hardly have experience to set a pair of paws on someone's paying order, and we can't afford to waste good materials on experimentation-"

The door bell chimed and with a quick glare to her sister, Mabel took the tray and hid it away on one of the stools before marching to the front of the store, fixing her mood slightly before welcoming the customer in, "Welcome to the Able Sisters…"

Sable sighed grumpily, placing her empty bowl on the tray. She had more important things to do than to argue with Mabel. This fancy blanket wasn't going to make itself. Seating herself at the machine, Sable eyed the measurements and dove back into her work. Leave it to Tom to want the most expensive kind of throw. It would keep his feet warm at night. That much she could guarantee.

* * *

They were a pair of handsome blankets, that much she could proudly claim. The seams were all double stitched to perfection and inspected mercilessly. The faux fur was brushed and groomed accordingly. The fleece was fluffy and the wool assured it's warmth. The sandy hedgehog gazed at the items in a daze, the focus of her own eyes going in and out the longer she stared.

Three days, it took.

Three days of nonstop cutting, and stitching, and measuring.

Three days of pinched paws and three nights of a cramped back and a wrinkled nose.

The machine had jammed on day two, much to her horror. She hadn't thought the wool would have pushed the needle over the edge, but surely enough, she had to remove the materials and perform a bit of mechanics before it was up and working again. After a mini heart attack, a cup of tea, and four hours of tinkering later, Sable somehow managed to coax the machine back to duty, and daintily she resumed her order. Only, with a hefty delay.

And now, on day three, she had only but to wrap the blankets in a nice red bow and package them.

Her arms stretched and cracked with her gentle yawn until the coo coo startled her, and Mabel giggled, setting down a cup of tea. "Those came out perfect! Tom will have no choice but to love them." She watched as her sister nodded in a slight doze, head bobbing until she firmly shook herself and held out the scarlet ribbon, tucking over, under, around, and swirled into a bow atop. "I've done my best, I suppose…" Sable mumbled, holding her arm in another slight stretch before moving on to the next blanket.

"So does Pete deliver this late?"

Sable glanced up, tweaking the bow, "It's only six; it shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

Taking a small sip of her tea, Mabel tilted her head, "...It's nine."

Paws freezing in place, Sable's eyes darted for the clock that had recently chimed, true to her sister's word. But that was impossible! She had only heard the clock chime at three! How could she have missed something so obnoxiously loud?

"You rested your head down for a moment, remember? I asked you if you wanted to rest upstairs, but you said you had to finish and would just rest your eyes for a little bit. You napped for about an hour and a half and then you woke up and went right back to work. You said it was fine." Mabel answered, noticing the horrified confusion on her sister's face, but her answer provided no comfort. An hour and a half lost. And aside from that, Pete would not be able to make the delivery. It was after hours for him, and nearly closing time for the Able's shop.

And Tom had paid for rush service -three days max!

The sleepiness had been frightened right out of the eldest Able sister, for now she had her professional reputation to uphold, and it was being threatened all due to a silly, but necessary nap. "I can't believe this…" she heaved, scooping the blankets into a steady pink box, capping it air tight. "This has to be delivered tonight! Ugh! And it's still raining!" Sable huffed, rubbing at her face.

"Well, here you go!"

The sandy hedgehog glanced up at the clear umbrella handle dangling before her, brows pressing sourly.

Taking another slow sip, Mabel leaned along the counter, "I'd offer to deliver it, but I'm too young to do anything proper around here." She scooped up Sable's cup, placing it back on the tray and marched toward the upstairs door, "I'll keep your tea for you. And if Tom is carrying those window covers, that would be great."

Sable stabbed the umbrella tip into the floor as Mabel went up, grinding her teeth.

Not that she would have allowed Mabel to make the journey, but pouring salt into the wound was hardly appreciated in addition to her exhaustion.

Her brows slowly knit as her eyes fell onto the package, ready to be delivered as soon as the messenger was. Brushing off her apron, Sable stood there awkwardly, knowing time was against her, but finding the urge to perform the task more troubling than anything.

It was rather late.

-but she couldn't ignore three days, the latest-

It was pouring.

-box would surely protect the blankets bundled within-

They needed window casing.

-surely Tom's store would still be open at this hour regardless-

Shaking her head firmly, Sable scooped the box to her chest and huffed, marching to the front of the store and away from the safety of her own little nook. No more excuses. She had a simple order to deliver. No more. No less. What nonsense was this that she couldn't even think straight about a silly delivery? Anyone else and she would have hurried off at the last stitch. But now only her conscious seemed to weigh her feet down as they slowly slipped into a pair of shiny red rain boots.

Slow, but still moving.

Her paw looped into the sleeve of her yellow slicker, wrapped along her back and buttoned down the front. Her umbrella, firmly clutched. The package, tucked against her chest.

She was ready. And yet, she still waited another minute before closing the door behind her.

The brisk walk from her small shop to Nook's Cranny was not for the faint of heart. At least, not in this weather. The clarity of her umbrella provided no help as the droplets heavily attacked and drizzled off the fabric, creating small waterfalls rushing about her feet. She sloshed as quickly, or as slowly, as she could, doing her best to arrive at Tom's in one piece with the least amount of mud scattered across the box as possible. To lose balance on the muddy trail was not an option. A pristine box slatted with mud would look horribly unprofessional, not to mention a head seamstress. No, it was best if she maintained her footing.

For the best interest of the client's merchandise, of course.

She wasn't certain how long it took her to finally arrive at the familiar crook of Nook's. She might have even passed it the first time, and completely ignorant of the fact, much to her dismay. It was rather unusual for Tom to have the lights to the shop completely off at this hour. He often kept shop rather late into the light, and tidied up afterwards. But all the lights were off. All except the one upstairs.

Perhaps he deemed the weather too daunting to keep the shop open?

It wasn't like anyone was out traveling these roads.

Well, anyone aside from Sable Able, but she was out here on business and that was completely different than a bargain hunter or a casual visitor. Did Tom have casual friends who stopped by late at night for a game of cards or dominoes? Did he throw parties and entertain business types or future customers? He certainly had the land to do so, being so far from most residents to be much of a disturbance. Sable couldn't remember the last time she had been out around these parts. They almost felt foreign to her: dark, cold, and lonely. Also wet.

Why was she just standing out there?

Silly girl. Daydreams were distracting.

Clearing her throat a bit, Sable adjusted the umbrella along her shoulder and trotted to the door, peering into the window and finding nothing much but shadowy lumps and shapes. With a firm knock, she waited patiently, shifting from foot to foot as the rain dumped onto her quiet little town. When this was all over, the greens would look greener, and the skies would be lovely and clear, but until then, she was forced to endure the rains face to face. She knocked a little more firmly. And waited once more.

* * *

Sable Able wasn't the kind to snoop into the business of others. It simply wasn't who she was. She respected the lives around her and found no entertainment in meddling with their personal affairs, but rather, hoped she could dress them for it. She and her noisy little machine. And Mabel, of course.

But Sable wasn't quite sure who it was who decided to check the handle on the shop door, or who realized the door was unlocked, or who even decided to slip in, rain and all. Perhaps her instinct to survive had been trying to warn her to take cover or the rains would surely drown her? Perhaps the chill had gotten to her? Being sick was no fun, nor was it something she had time for. Tom wasn't the only one with orders. But regardless, the hedgehog had found herself creating quite the puddle on the wooden floors of Nook's Cranny. Strangely enough, she found herself oddly at peace with the thought. Perhaps they were even steven in distributing puddles.

Though, she couldn't help but feel her scenario a tad bit creepy. She had never been one for dawdling in the dark during a storm unless she was cozied up in bed with her own comfortable (but less expensive) blanket. Her earlier assumption had been correct.

It seemed the shop had been closed early this night. But not sealed shut. How strange.

Clearing her throat, Sable found her nerves suddenly scrambled, as if waiting for anything to suddenly burst at her, "Delivery! From the Able Sisters!"

She waited a moment.

And a moment longer.

And a moment still.

Nothing.

Shaking her umbrella a bit, Sable leaned it against the door, peering over the counter and to her left, taking a few steps in. "Tom? I'm awful sorry for the late disruption- I've brought your order! Hello?"

Heavy pilling of rain.

A rush of wind.

Nothing.

Surely there was someone here. She had seen the lights on outside. At least the upstairs ones, anyway. Oh, but she couldn't just barge into his loft...that would be rather ridiculous of her, not to mention rude and invasive…

But to drop off his order without confirming it…

Or leaving his shop, aware that the door wouldn't be locked behind her…

Their town was a safe town, but no town was perfect. What if something happened from her carelessness? Goodness forbid the shop was ransacked, or, or even worse? Brushing a few water droplets from her slicker, Sable sighed wearily and glanced about, shadows playing tricks on her eyes and the like. But only one light source scattered across the floor from a sliver under one of the doors -the door that led upstairs.

She would simply check on him.

There was no harm in that, was there? Besides, she _had_ to confirm the delivery. Three days, and not one moment more. His bells had been well spent.

Hugging the box close, Sable's boots thudded lightly on the wooden floors until she paused at the door, gazing at her feet. Muddy and wet. She couldn't possibly go up with them on. Her paw curled in a gentle fist, delivering a soft blow to the door. Once. Twice. Three times.

Nothing.

"Hello? Your order is here!"

She found the sound of her own voice haunting in the dark. Her eyes darted about before tugging her boots off and leaning them against the wall. Another knock, just to be safe. "Tom?"

Her paw slipped along the handle, carefully twisting it and found no resistance.

So odd.

And now she was worried.

Tom would never have retired upstairs without locking the shop, and certainly not without his own front door for safety. Her belly knotted as she tugged the door open and peered up the stairwell, perfectly lit with warm and welcoming light. She stepped in, closing the door behind her and locked it for the moment, hugging the box even tighter. She could only see the open slanted ceilings of his tin roof, the wooden beams holding steady above in horizontal waves. Attached to each one was a track light, filling the entire upper floor with a showroom sense of security.

She approached the steps with caution.

They creaked lightly, as all wooden steps do, but her nerves were hardly eased.

"Hello? Tom? Are you alright? I'm terribly sorry for intruding- the shop was unlocked, but the door was undone. It's not like you to-..."

As her foot reached the top, Sable found her voice had left her, strangled somewhere between disbelief and awe.

Safe and sound, nestled in a wooden chair was Tom Nook, head pressed into his chest as his battle with the sandman appeared long lost. But Sable's observation bypassed him in an instant for the company he was keeping at the moment.

And to her nerve rattled surprise, they observed back.

Tucked in each of his arms was a tinier Tom Nook-

-or, or at least they seemed to be. Same kind of fur. Same pattern. Same wiggly nose. Even their eyes focused on her in interest, as if she had something potentially valuable (which she did). They sat quietly in his protection, fully alert but relaxed in his cradle, nestled with their tails wrapped about themselves in comfort, and each a sole diaper from necessity. They stared at her curiously as she fought herself to inch closer, swallowing away the dry throat of shock.

Who...who were these little ones? Was-

Was Tom a…

Sable found the painful knot in her belly grow more twisted with every passing moment-

Well, no! This was wonderful news, wasn't it? Young ones were a blessing-

And...their mother? Well, that wasn't any of her business- oh! Business! Yes, she was here on business!

Rubbing her nose lightly, Sable gently reached over and poked his shoulder, just above one of the young ones' heads. Their eyes followed in dedication, but both eyed Tom when his head lifted with a start, his own eyes groggy and riddled with exhaustion. "Ah-wh...S-Sable?"

They sat in silence for an awkward few seconds, the little ones clutched in his grip, and the box clutched in hers.

"The shop was unlocked. I...just wanted to...deliver. It's your order."

Sable shifted from side to side, placing the package down on the table next to her, but couldn't help but glance at the two glancing back, her curiosity giving her away.

Standing from his seat, Tom rested the two in their own makeshift beds, a basket base with a fluffy pillow within. "I- Uhm...Has it been three days so soon?" he uttered quietly, straightening his apron before taking a deep breath.

"Not a day more." the hedgehog replied just as quietly, her gaze darting to the floor once Tom turned to face her.

She stood there awkwardly in her bright slicker, and at one point wondered if that's why the little ones found her so fascinating, even from their baskets they gazed at her so intently. But her thoughts became a jumbled mess when Tom reached for the box and tugged the ribbon off, popping the top. And with a half hearted yawn, the tanuki scooped the blankets and untraveled them, nodding at first sight. Without a word he bundled the young ones in their own blankets and watched as they settled in, nuzzling the soft furs with a light sleepy purr.

"Yes, I suppose that'll do." he sighed wearily, rubbing his paws along his face until he remembered he had a guest. His paws froze in thought, slowly falling to his sides with a bit of a slump, and Sable could not think of a time prior where Tom Nook had looked so worn and ragged.

Worn and ragged, but not broken.

No, there was something else to his eyes as they locked with hers briefly, something very sure and solid. Something...hopeful.

"I believe the orders are a success. Hardly a surprise there. Down to the very last inch." he noted quietly, eying the two curled up snugly, though very much awake. His paws tucked into his apron as he leaned back into the table, heels rocking in thought. It remained quiet all throughout, though Sable hadn't made her move to leave, and this was something he appreciated, regardless of how late it was.

"I've never seen them so alert before. And quiet. A solid night of sleep has been robbed of me for the past few weeks or so. But look at them, so focused...perhaps the yellow…" he rambled, rubbing between his eyes for a moment before sighing deeply. "Or perhaps you're simply someone new."

Silence…

"The city changed quite a few things about me, I'll admit. Things I had to learn on my own, things I never expected I'd encounter. It wasn't all that long ago I returned to this little town, finding comfort in its shadows…"

Sable's paws fumbled in her grip, her thumb twisting tightly in her palm as her eyes fell on the little ones once more. "It's-...Well. I can see you seemed to have a lot on your plate…" she shrugged awkwardly, tilting her head curiously when Tom's head shook tiredly, rubbing his nose.

"I couldn't have had any less on my plate before I found them."

The tight grip Sable had on her own paws became numbly loose as she processed his words, brows knitting for a moment.

"F-...You...you found them?"

"Chilly, dark, and drizzly, not unlike this night, but far less windy. The buildings block out those things, you know. And I was taking a stroll to clear my head. Bad thoughts haunt when you haven't a distraction, and so I felt a walk was best, even in the rain." His tail bounced behind him as he slowly made his way to the chair, leaning into it before he toppled, gazing lightly at the little ones. "Rustling about in rubbish, the two of them. Trying to keep warm and chewing on scraps. It was no way for anyone to live, never mind smallish Nooks."

Clutching her slicker firmly, Sable remained speechless.

Smallish Nooks indeed.

The resemblance was unusually uncanny, if Tom's words were true.

The only true difference was the darkness of their eyes, stormy seas compared to his sleepy crystal blues.

"Of course, I spoke with the authorities on the matter. I had hoped the guardians of these two would have seen the error in their actions, but nothing ever came of that. The boys were medically checked, and aside from a bit of malnourishment, they were perfectly healthy. Two of them, left to fend for themselves in hardly a few weeks time of coming into this world. The city reminded me how cruel life can be. Not only for my luck, but for the luck of others." Tom mumbled, leaning his cheek into his paw.

He sighed.

"The city wasn't a terrible place. My personal experiences aren't what make a place what it is, but it ruins my perception of it. Everything there was...too fast. Just as quickly as success could come, it could leave. Passing glances became blurs. And had I not gone for that walk, they would have been blurred into the background until the worst possible moment."

To think what could have become of the two young ones nearly broke Sable's heart. Upon the passing of her parents, Sable had done her absolute best to keep Mabel safe and sound, educated and well rounded. To make sure there was always food to eat, and a roof over their heads. To let her know she was loved and always would be.

But someone had thought abandonment was the answer for these little ones.

Sable did not judge a potential unfit parent for their inability to provide for their children. Circumstances came in all shapes and sizes. Like Tom, she had learned long ago that the world could certainly be a cruel place. She didn't need to travel to the city to learn that. But what Sable did disapprove of was absolute abandonment without even a sliver of care behind the action.

A police station.

A firehouse.

A hospital.

Even an orphanage.

But not where one would toss their garbage. Not a dirty alleyway where no one would find them. Not someplace you would try to forget and make them pay for it.

They hadn't asked for this.

And as they gazed as Sable so intently, she knew they would forever be stronger for it. They were gentle little souls, found and rescued by a soul perhaps even gentler than she gave credit for. Her brown eyes lifted gently, finding his weary self half slumped in his seat, heels keeping him from sliding off completely.

"You'll be expecting them awhile." she noted quietly, and he jumped, eyes popping before shaking away the dreariness. The orders. All of them...the measurements…the double sets...it all made sense now. It was for them. All for them.

And the most expensive of blankets…

...an attempt to replicate a mother's nestle. Warmth. Fur. Coziness. Comfort. If they couldn't have the real thing, then Tom Nook was second best. And if Tom Nook was absolutely exhausted from cradling twins for a few weeks, then a top quality blanket would offer them comfort whenever they desired it.

And offered _him_ a sense of relief.

Rubbing the bridge between his nose, Tom yawned, adjusting his seating a bit, "Yes, I suppose I will...They required a foster home, you see. And aside from the crying, and the feeding, and attention they need...I feel a bit responsible for them. I did find them after all, and I won't have someone else finish anything I start." His eyes fell sleepily on the two, both peering back. "...I couldn't leave them like that. They're destined for so much more than an empty shell of a trash can."

A small smile curled along Sable's snout, leaning gently against the table beside her, until a small thought crossed her mind, pulling the smile away into a frown.

"Tom...fostered children will eventually be moved to another home."

"Yes, I'm aware." he mumbled wearily, waving a paw as if dismissing the idea, "I contemplated for some time before I moved back if that was something I wanted to haunt me. A good deed is all well and good, but is it worth it if you remain hurt in the end?"

Cupping her paws gently, Sable gazed at him with soft eyes, ears twitching, "Of course it's worth it. They're worth more than either of us could ever imagine. There isn't a price you could place on either of their heads. A life is priceless, Tom."

He nodded, eyes falling heavy.

"Sounds like a prime investment. Good. I feel more at ease with my decision."

Shoulders slumping a bit, Sable winced. He spoke of these two as if they were a deal of some sort made to make or break his business. Honestly.

"You've done well to rescue their lives and offer them a home during crises, yes. They _are_ living beings, not real estate. Do remember that." she added briskly, arms crossing as he nodded, barely able to lift from the dip.

"Yes, yes, of course."

His ears perked for a moment, brows knitting. "Real estate...clever Sable. I must look into that when I have the time." His paws ran along the edges of the armrests in thought, a tiny pout forming, "If I ever have the time. Young ones collect quite a bit of time from the day. And the night. Feeding, and diaper changes, and naps, and not all in the same order. I had to call over a sitter from the city the day I met with you for the specs, and even then I hardly felt settled until I was back here and could see them myself. Strange...I couldn't trust another to simply watch them as they slept. And I suppose it was then that I truly felt my decision had been finalized, and so all the proper procedures have been tended to. Yes."

Blinking curiously, Sable tilted her head, unable to fathom his incoherent babbling. She couldn't imagine the last time he had truly gotten a full night's sleep. He was practically competing with her in all nighters pulled this week. But she couldn't be stoic with him. Not when he was like this, and certainly not now that she knew why. Why he had been so stand offish all this time. He had other worries, other concerns. And she approved them all. Tom could be greedy at times, but never by the suffering of others. He had opened his home to these orphans, and had bonded with them. Never had she thought Tom Nook would assume the role of a guardian over little babes, but here he was, and there they were, all peas in a cozy little pod.

"Tom?"

"Mm?"

"You really mustn't sleep while they're wide awake. They could get into mischief. Especially with these stairs." she noted, taking a step away from the banister, "You ought to have some form of safety feature, at least until they're relocated."

Stretching his arms out, Tom leaned forward, shaking his head roughly to jolt his alertness. It hardly helped.

"There will be none of that. Hmm...where do you suppose? Perhaps the city would have safety features for homes?"

"I-...you do want safety features, or don't you?"

"Well, they're quite a necessity, yes?"

"Yes. But-" Sable shifted her feet, "Sorry. I misunderstood. You sound very tired, Tom. You aren't making much sense."

Taking a deep breath, the tanuki sighed, glancing at the little ones. They appeared to find the entire interaction quite entertaining, as not a single peep had been uttered from either of them. Tom deemed that a blessing. Often when one yelped, the other joined in. If only he could shut his eyes for a moment, but Sable was a voice of reason and experience in child raising. If anyone would know a sound bit of advice, it was her. He was to be awake as long as they were. But how long would that be? He nearly felt sick from exhaustion. He could only imagine how he looked to his guest.

He'd rather not think about it.

Honestly, he'd rather not think at all.

And just like that, without rhyme or reason, he stated the very obvious, if not to completely clarify any doubt or confusion.

"...I'm going to adopt them."

Not a sound could be heard aside from the orchestra of rain tackling his roof, but he doubted Sable could even hear that, or even focus on it. The shock in her eyes said it all. And with her silence rose the tension, if not from the power of his words, then from the immediate concern she held for the twins.

"T-Tom, that's-...I mean, adoption is...that's quite a leap, you know? You've lived a single life, and children are an entirely different way of living. They aren't something you can grow bored with, nor are they something you can trade away. Adopting means merging them as family, and that you're willing to provide whatever it takes to assure them health and happiness. To build a business and a family together...I promise you, it's no easy task. I speak from experience, and even then, Mabel was older than they are now. I'm not saying this because I don't believe in you -I just...It's a _very_ big responsibility." she blurted, ringing the edge of her raincoat.

But Tom was neither frazzled nor strained by her speech. He merely gazed at the boys, sleepily so, but proudly.

"I believe you, Sable." he whispered, "But, I believe in them more."

Leaning forward, Tom stepped toward the two, scooping them into his grip and nestled quietly back into the chair, just as they had been before Sable arrived. Immediately, they rested their heads against his chest, and one of them closed his eyes, finding comfort in the careful touch of his guardian, protector and provider.

"I thought it over countless times...Countless sleepless nights. I believe we all have a purpose in this world, but who's to say we're only meant to have one purpose? This situation will not halt my ability to build my dream here at home. And my business will not halt my desire to raise these two with a good home and perhaps even a smallish legacy. Who's to know?" he chuckled lightly, patting the alert one softly on his head, "Why can't both purposes become one dream? I believe it's possible."

Sable watched as he spoke with newly found pride, and how he held his head as he analyzed his hopes for their future, and held them securely with a smile. She watched as his sleepy eyes filled with light as he thought on these things, and the tune of his voice carried a gentle song of success.

But she also noticed when the light dimmed out for a moment when he gazed off, and his brows gently knit, growing quiet for the moment.

"I once dreamed of success in the city. I had thought that would have been possible, too."

She found herself disliking that tone very much. And she found her own voice to counter it.

"This won't be like the city. This _is_ possible. If you put all your heart into it, it will be possible."

His glassy blues tilted toward her, weary and worn, "Hadn't I put my heart into my dreams the first time?"

And the fear that didn't belong in his eyes found its way back, threatening to change the Tom Nook she knew into a foreign entity once again. She gazed from him to the twins nestled firmly in his grip, and she nodded gently, taking a few steps closer, "You did. One hundred percent, you did. But _they_ aren't something you will fail at. I promise. They have something the city couldn't offer anyone." she placed a tender paw along one of the boys' heads, feeling the soft baby fur tickling her paws with a soft smile.

"...Me."

Tom's hazy look of confusion popped into one of nervousness, "S-Sable, I couldn't _-wouldn't_ expect you...anything of you when it comes to these two, the responsibility is mine to bear-"

Plopping a paw on his head, Sable waited for his fumble to die away, rolling her eyes.

"You can't expect me to ignore the fact that you've no experience with babies and hope to raise two of them on your own. If you _are_ opening your home to them, and promise to give them a proper Nook upbringing...then I will make sure you know what to do along the way. There aren't any solid rules on raising young ones. I can help if I so please. After all, they deserve the best you can offer, yes?"

The tanuki allowed the words to settle into his thoughts, his crystal blues observing the young ones in his grip.

The best he could offer…

Sable was never one for ego, but her words rang true. She had the most experience of anyone he knew when it came to dedicating one's self to a double life: proper business owner and guardian. She had to learn everything on her own. Figured out what worked and what didn't. And survived.

She was right. What _did_ he know about raising two young pups? It wasn't like he hadn't thought about having his own family before, but never so soon, and never before his idea of success had come to play.

But what was he to do?

The boys were already here, and they already expected things from him like meals and warmth, and he couldn't help but admit he had already grown rather fond of them. His eyes lifted to her for the moment, head nodding lightly, "Yes...they deserve the very best. They are a prime investment, after all. Nook is a proud name to carry." he yawned, leaning himself to his left.

Shaking her head, Sable offered a tiny smile. Of course, he would compare anything to business. It was his way of understanding complicated things, she supposed. They could work on parental etiquette eventually. Placing a paw to her cheek, Sable tilted her head, "Hm...proud Nooks. Speaking of which, I haven't been properly introduced. What are their names?"

Silence.

Her ears twitched, realizing Tom had nodded off.

Tapping his shoulder, Sable tried to be gentle as possible, not to wake the sleeping tot using him as a pillow.

"...Tom? You really ought to put them to bed so you can rest. -Tom." She prodded his arm firmly, and his head dipped up, nearly knocking back,

"Y-Yes! That's a fine name. Tom it is…"

With a heavy sigh, Sable scooped up the sleeping twin as Tom Nook stretched his neck, looking rather confused. His paw waved around for the missing babe until he realized Sable had already tucked him into his basket, blanket and all. She turned to collect the other, but the tanuki had already stood, rubbing an eye firmly. "Goodness, if I could just get a few hours rest...and a very large coffee in the morning."

Chuckling, Sable took a step back, watching as he gently set the other tot into his basket with a light pat to his head.

"I know you're not processing too well at the moment, but I'd like to know their names at the very least. Mabel would love to meet them at some point." Sable noted, resting against the railing.

With an awkward stare, Tom scratched along his ear.

"Honestly...I haven't a clue. I mean, I suppose they may have names, but...that information is missing, if so."

Brows knitting softly, Sable glanced at the two nestled in, "Oh, Tom, that won't do! Surely you must've thought of something by now?"

The rain rattled the roof like rice from the skies, but it kept the loft in a gentle hush, lulling them all into a secure nook of comfort.

Stretching his arms out, the tanuki crossed them over his chest, eyes closing for a moment. "Not particularly," he whispered, opening a single eye, "But another Tom Nook could do the world a load of good. Thomas...Hm. Sturdy and dependable."

"Well, there can't be three of you, now." she sighed sourly, but Tom sleepily tilted his head, poking a finger, "Timothy."

Sable's eyes gazed along to the side before lifting in realization.

"Your father?"

"Another hardworking Nook."

The boys slept soundly in their makeshift cradles as their elders watched on quietly, one nearly asleep on his feet as the other simply soaked in the moment.

Never had Sable thought that a miserable delivery would result in the discovery of a lifetime. Not exactly a birth, but a rebirth of hope, dreams, and perhaps even the turning of a new leaf, leaving the wild world of old behind. Tom would raise these boys right. She would make sure of it. But for some reason, she knew he would do perfectly fine on his own. Tom was a dreamer of Dreams, and he would share his dreams with these two...and learn of their dreams as well. And together...she could foresee great things in their future. She was no Katrina, but she could feel it in her bones. Great things would come of these...Nooks.

"Timmy and Tommy." she smiled kindly, and though it was softly spoken, Tom arched a brow, glancing her way.

"Lacks in polish, don't you think?"

Her brows immediately flattened, "Tom, they're children. You can sculpt their professionalism when they're able to appreciate it. For now, simply guide and guard them as a father."

His eyes popped open, perhaps the most alert he had been all night before leaning alongside the railing with her.

A father.

Is that what this town would think of him? A father to two newly born Nooklings...and without a mother to claim as their own? Tom was well known around these parts, but his social life, not so much. And he wouldn't want to impose unnecessary rumors about these young ones before they could even sell their first lemonade. He would do all he could to protect them...from all the dangers that threatened their quiet little lives. He would make sure of it.

That much, he could promise.

"...Fatherhood isn't quite for me…-in this situation. I'm not here to replace anyone who already has their place. They require a guardian, and I accept the offer. Perhaps more, but no less." the tanuki noted subtly, his paws curling along the rail, and Sable glanced at him curiously, gazing back toward the twins.

"A proper uncle, then." she suggested, tucking her paws into her pockets.

An uncle…

He felt himself be led to his wrinkle free bed, still made up and pristine from the days of old, but he couldn't remember when he had actually sat and rested his face into his pillow, or if he had even removed his apron before crawling in. He couldn't remember if he had shut off the lights or if he had even pulled his own blanket over himself, but the slight shadow following him might have had something to do with something or other. His mind mixed in and out of focus, unsure if Sable had gone or not, or if she had even said anything to him afterwards. All he could remember was his guardianship over the newest additions to the Nook household…

Timmy and Tommy…

His nephews...

A small smile curled along his snout, and with a tender yawn, Tom Nook closed his eyes, his nod dipping low, but firmly all the same, "Yes...I believe that will do."

* * *

Author's Note: I love origin stories, and I feel like there aren't enough of Timmy and Tommy stories around here anyway. This is actually the first chapter of a little series I'm going to do that focuses on the Nooks and Ables. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but each chapter will be its own self contained little story.


	2. Bankruptcy

Bankruptcy

His crystal blues popped open, darting to and fro and back again, anxiety propping them in pulses. Something was wrong. It was too quiet.

Once upon a time, silence would have meant serenity...a time to ponder the future, and count the current reward. Once upon a time, nearly four years prior. My, how the times had changed.

Ear twitching nervously, Tom Nook tilted his head, lifting it gently from the counter where he had collapsed undoubtedly after his latest customer had waltzed away with their proud purchase. Exhaustion had been redefined in these recent times. He could laugh himself into the next life should he compare the tiresome duties he once thought "exhausting" to the recent ones of today. Nothing could quite compare.

With a firm clear of his throat, the tanuki rubbed along the back of his head, the blues gazing up toward the ceiling.

"Boys? What's going on up there?"

A moment of silence.

Tom immediately frowned. Perhaps they hadn't caught his voice. The door leading up to the loft was closed after all, business hours and the like, and they knew better than to bustle down and cause a ruckus. He had trained them well, and this he was proud of. Still very tired with hardly a day off, but proud. Brushing himself off, his feet padded toward the door, twisting the knob with practiced habit.

"What's going on up there? It's quiet."

A bit of rustling finally broke the silence, and Tom found the pounding in his chest slightly eased, though not entirely.

"Playin' hide an' seek!" yelped a youthful sound, and a smallish face peered over the banister, coffee brown eyes peering down the stairwell.

Nook winced an eye.

"And your brother?"

"Timmy's hiding. It's my turn to seek."

Ah, so this was Tommy. A gentle sigh escaped the eldest tanuki, wondering when he was going to finally discover the gimmick that set the two apart. So young, they were, and found friendship within the other. It was wonderful for entertainment and socialization purposes. It truly was. But it did absolutely nothing to aid Tom in determining who was who. Aside from their clothing, that is.

Thankful was the day he realized color coding would be best when determining what belonged to whom. Bedding, clothing, everything. However, from the top of the steps over the rail, he could only make out the tiny face that peered over, and nothing more. Well, the boys were playing and keeping out of mischief. All was well.

His eyes skimmed over the shop behind him, finding the late afternoon had already begun its lovely set, the warmth of yellows, oranges, and reds flooding through the few windows he had and wrapping anything and everything in its path with tender hugs. He had done well for the day, a solid effort to enhance a better tomorrow. Bells had been earned, the shop had been swept, inventory had been accounted for, orders had been fulfilled, lunch had been forgotten, but tea had been sipped.

Not entirely the most filling of meals, but it had carried him over.

He had left peanut butter sandwiches, a plate of grapes (green, specifically), and juices boxes tucked away in the ice box for the boys upstairs who had already been trained not to disturb during business hours unless absolutely necessary. He had found it important for them to understand the worth of a good business day as well as the importance of what an emergency was. And soon enough, the twins settled into a fine schedule that worked for all three. Tom would maintain their needs, they would maintain themselves during the day, and once the shop closed, Tom would practice a bit of educational activity with them to make sure they were well and prepared for the school days to come.

So quick had the days gone by, and yet, longer than anything he could have imagined.

Their first scurry and steps were magnificent to behold, bringing with it fear, anxiety, exhaustion, and paranoia the moment he realized their access to the world was that much more dangerous unbound. Sable Able had managed to coax him gently, pleased the tots were happy, healthy, and growing, but also promptly reminded him that with age, new boundaries were necessary, and often different depending on the situation at hand. Growing and exploring were what young ones did, yes? That was as much their job as his was to his shop, and they seemed to be performing well. It was a terrifying concept, but one he would be forced to face regardless of how he felt.

And what he felt on a daily basis was adoration toward the young creatures he had welcomed into his life long before he realized just how much he adored them. Quietly, of course. He had been raised to earn a respectable living through hard work and determination, and no coddling of any sort was to play a part as long as his father was in command. To be a Nook was to be daring. Brave. Relentless. And most of all, unafraid to get their paws dirty. Bottom rung ladder jobs bore no pride, but you'd never hear a Nook complain about where they started. They'd never stay there long.

He occasionally wondered what his father would have thought of his daring chance to bravely take it upon himself to open his home to two babes, relentlessly changing the dirtiest of diapers. Perhaps not the definition of "Nook" Timothy Senior had in mind, but Tom couldn't imagine his father disapproving of adding to the family tree. The more Nooks, the more work could get done. Tom had been the first planned of many until his parents realized Tom was to be the only of only, and lucky had they been with that. His mother had adored him as all good mothers do, but his rarity hadn't pulled any sort of wool over her eyes to his mischievous ways or tender voice he used to deal himself out of a bind.

When Tom made mischief, he earned his just reward.

But Tom was a smart boy, and quickly his father had realized it with glee, teaching him the ropes and scopes of building homes from scratch. It was a firm and solid business for a healthy youth to get into, and a perfect one to have an extra set of paws with. Loyally Tom worked along his father, but the weariness in his eyes was recognized by his mother, knowing carpentry was simply not Tom's calling. However, it didn't mean his superb math skills were to waste. He simply needed to find what truly called to him...and share that honest truth with the one creature he looked up to most.

Unfortunately, Tom never had the chance to.

After the lumber accident, there was nothing much Tom could do or say that would have changed his father's perception of him. A bouquet of flowers only meant so much until the next silent visit.

But now it was his mother whom he had to face, and all these years later, the tanuki still found it very unnerving to sit at his desk, prop a pencil, and jot down the most important news of his lifetime.

Four years ago, his life had changed forever.

Four years ago, he had technically become a father.

And without Sable Able, he surely would have lost his mind.

No, no, mother...simply a friend. Yes, still friends. Such things aren't decided on a whim. I know...it's been years. What am I waiting for?

His shoulders slumped at the beautiful colors fading through his display room, finding the uncomfortable gurgling in his gut too annoying to ignore any further. The boys might have had a decent lunch, but they always would. It seemed the more he cared for them, the less he minded himself.

Another thing Sable tended to scold him on when caught in the act. A creature of good will, that Sable. She trusted him fully to provide for the twins, but not without her occasional input and mandatory check up. The boys were to be clean. The boys were to be fed ( _proper food_ , not nibbles and nonsense). The boys were to be tucked in at a proper time and woken with early light. They were to be listened to, and attended to, and comforted when scared. They were to be guided and praised and punished accordingly. They were to be monitored and taught and protected.

They were to be cared for and loved.

But just because they were entitled to all those things didn't mean he had to neglect himself.

This seemed to be the newest lesson on his list, and he was trying his best. Exhaustion seemed to be a permanent expression on the tanuki's face, eyes always half asleep in their daze. He had tried his hardest to alter the face, even adjusting it in practice through his reflection in the mornings, but no matter how dedicated he was to fooling Sable Able, he simply could not. Her fearful gaze haunted him, silently lecturing him that something he was doing, he was not doing right. The boys came first, that's what mattered. All else was second, even if he could feel himself aging at double the rate.

As long as his customers purchased and supported his work, he found no reason to go above and beyond on a personal level. It was all business. He could wear the mask when the doors were open, and he could remove it and rest his weary self when they were closed. Come and gone were the times where any potential inkling of hope would have matched him with a life long someone to spend the rest of his days with. He had never pinned age on such a thing, but he was a busy creature, and with two young ones at that. A balance of work and family life had taken its toll on Tom Nook, and he couldn't imagine a soul out there who would want to bind themselves with that kind of bundle. Perhaps when the boys were older. Who knows?

It simply wasn't his main focus at the moment.

Such things brought back painful, embarrassing memories. Memories of shame and regret and things he would rather forget, and so he buried himself in his work. In his guardian duties. In anything else that wasn't...that.

It was an odd concept that a house with two young ones could still generate a sense of loneliness once in a blue moon. When they were quiet, and asleep, and tucked away in their safe slumber.

When, in his exhaustion, he found his nights sleepless still.

A thought or two would tease him of what he did not have. What he could not have. And what bells could not win him.

But he did his best, regardless. Bells could not purchase enough to fill the void, but they provided a decent distraction, and with that, he could survive. It was only a small fraction of who Tom Nook was, as the rest was very much dedicated to the boys and the business, but Sable seemed to still find it when she looked into his eyes...found the shame that secretly ate him.

And so, quickly would he tear from the gaze, subject changed, topic averted.

Sable couldn't know of such things.

He was Tom Nook. If he couldn't manage his own life, how was he to manage his own store?

No, he was perfectly fine. Simply tired, was all. Surely it was something she could understand.

Patting the sound down into his gut, Tom walked toward the window of the main door and flipped the sign over to closed, figuring an hour for dinner was due. Dumplings or pasta...both sounded desperately delicious as he made his way to the loft, closing the door behind him before ascending upstairs.

"It's been quite a day," he yawned, ears ticking with every wooden creak, "I hope you haven't made a mess of this place. We have a lesson after dinner. Miss Sable will be wanting to know how well you're advancing."

He reached the top of the steps with a huff, skimming the loft and its status. Nothing more disheveled than usual with the three of them splitting the space. Perhaps it would be best to invest in some prime bunk beds…

He would have to redesign Nook's Cranny soon. The space in the loft was simply lacking, and the show room downstairs could do with an upgrade. More space meant more products. More products, more bells. Yes, yes. That sounded promising. Perhaps on a day when he didn't feel so...weary. After all, construction meant a few days of the shop being closed and, of course, he would be manning all the adjustments himself. Quite a project. Yes. It was nothing he hadn't been trained to do, or hadn't done before. If he could build houses on his own, he could certainly upgrade his own. He would blueprint. But until then...dinner.

Stretching his arms from left to right over his chest, he felt the nicks pop from his back, the bright blues falling on the bounding ears to the left of his rocking chair.

"Boys, come now. If you want a bite of dinner, you must have a paw in making it. We all have a responsibility."

Peeking out from under the arm rest, the smallish Nook pattered over the blankets they had laid out to play on top of, scratching along his ear. A yellow tee wrapped his pudgy body comfortably.

A moment of silence went by as Tom frowned.

"Timmy? The game is over. Come wash your paws."

Knitting his brows, Tom crossed his arms, leaning along the rail. The boys knew better than to test his patience, especially at the end of a work day. His stoic gaze fell on the youngest of the two, needing not say more as the little one shuffled in his step from side to side, peering out into the room.

"You win, Timmy! Come out! We can play later!"

Tommy waited a moment, tail swiftly bouncing behind him as he wandered back over to where he had started out, peering under furniture and around corners. But just as before Tom had even arrived, he simply couldn't find him. Timmy was often a rather good hider, but Tommy enjoyed a challenge. It was merely odd that the eldest twin hadn't revealed himself by now, especially since Uncle had come up. All games came to their end when Uncle's shop was closed. It was always dinner, lessons, clean up, and bed. Without fail, without a hitch. It was something they were accustomed to, and knew of nothing else. And he had promised them that if they behaved, they too would learn how to be proper Nooks when the time came and they were old enough. But until then, they were to stay upstairs, entertain themselves, and come when called.

And Timmy was not listening.

"Timothy, if you don't wash your paws this instant, I'm afraid Wyatt will be spending the night on a shelf." the eldest Nook warned, and Tommy gazed around, expecting a peep at the very least. To threaten his brother's stuffed dinosaur meant absolute business, and there was nothing Timmy wouldn't do for his stuffed dinosaur. Miss Sable had sewn it herself: a chubby, stocky creature with a big frilled tri horn for bashing and cuddling on the coldest of nights, made of the softest materials they had ever known. Tommy's had been a dinosaur with a much longer neck, and he loved it just as well, for their dinosaurs could do battle or help one another, as it was their differences that made them stronger (a very important lesson Miss Sable seemed to be fond of), but Timmy refused even a wink of sleep without Wyatt to curl up with.

And still…Timmy said nothing.

Tommy's ears twitched as Tom pulled himself forward, tugging at blankets with mysterious lumps under them, but found nothing more than pillows or toys. Perhaps the young one had fallen asleep in his play? It wasn't uncommon for one or the other to nod off in their rambunctious age, and still with a game in play, to hide was to keep quiet and still. Shuffling his arm chair about, Tom knelt to peek under, head teetering left to right to scan what he could from the floor.

Under the bed?

Nothing but containers.

Around the drawers?

Their makeshift beds (truly, an upgrade was due).

Within the wardrobe?

Nothing but clothing.

And the more Tom searched, the less space the loft had to offer.

"Timmy?" he called out, now finding his paws tugging tensely at anything in front of him to move it away for an easier path. No, no, he had searched here already. Had he checked in the cabinet? Perhaps in the cabinet? No, no, only food. Where else could he possibly hide? The trash bin was an open basket, nothing there. All corners accounted for. All blankets checked. It wasn't like there were any additional rooms in the loft to search, minus the small bathroom, and Tom had already scanned within.

"Tommy, how long have you been seeking?" he uttered, spinning on his heel to the young one pattering after him.

Rubbing along his cheek, the littlest Nook scrunched his nose, unsure how to answer. "Uhm...we ate at lunchtime. An' then we started the game. I hid first, an' Timmy found me. An' then Timmy went to hide, an' I counted to twenty like we practiced."

"A-And then?" Tom questioned nervously, tapping the tips of his paws together, but the little one lifted his paws, unsure.

"I tried to find him. Timmy's real good at hiding."

"D-Did either of you go downstairs? Remember what I said about going downstairs? Downstairs is for grown up work only. Did Timmy go downstairs?" his voice wavered, and the young one's eyes widened in sudden defense, head shaking furiously. "I didn't go downstairs, Uncle! I didn't!"

Aiming his clapped paws toward the steps, Tom did his best to remain calm,

"Did _Timmy_ go downstairs?"

"I-I dunno!"

The steps creaked quickly with the tanuki's fast hops, spinning open the door as his eyes darted around.

Still a soft, sleepy, warm afternoon blanketing his shop just as he had left it, and nothing looked quite disturbed from its place. Scuffling around the display tables, Tom yanked open the broom closet, finding nothing but the usual cleaning supplies crowding his view, "Timmy! Timmy?"

Behind the counter. Along the shelves. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

Wrenching open the front door of his shop, Tom scurried out, squinting along the dirt road that led to his home and business, finding nothing more than the pleasant trees that lined the hill.

A lovely, beautiful day.

"Timmy! _Timmy, answer me!_ "

The tiny Nook in yellow peeked out from the doorway, brows pressed nervously. This game wasn't fun anymore. The tone of his Uncle's voice was twisting his belly something fearsome…Why wasn't Timmy answering? Surely Timmy would know better than to play a horrible joke like hiding for too long on purpose. Uncle was getting upset and nothing good would ever come from that. Neither of the boys had ever thought to play such a trick, young and innocent as they were. Timmy was simply...somewhere.

But where was somewhere?

They weren't allowed to leave the house without Tom at their side, or the occasional Miss Mabel to bring them over to The Able's home for an afternoon of fun, games, and supper.

He hadn't said a thing about going anywhere.

Only that he was going to hide.

Uncle had always been the best seeker of them all.

And if he couldn't find Timmy...something was very wrong.

" _TIMMY!_ "

Clutching a bit of his shirt into his paw, Tommy trembled, finding the well of tears difficult to see through. But he could witness the blur of brown and blue dart around the house and toward the road, reaching for its head as it scrambled back and forth, wailing into the trees that refused to answer back.

And if they knew the answers...they weren't sharing.

* * *

The world seemed to swim by in that moment, and in the moments after. He hadn't been quite sure what to think or what to do, or how to even go about things he already knew how to do or think about. Words blurred into one big utterance of garble, voices changing, but all sounding the same. He wasn't sure if he had remembered to breathe or not as the tightness in his head seemed to be from that and from everything else. The pain in his chest also threatened him dearly, the weakness in his legs destabilizing.

He couldn't remember for the life of him when _or how_ he had managed to contact the police and The Ables and possibly the mayor and anyone else who was willing to listen to the hysterical pleas of one Tom Nook, the often calm and collected business man of their homely little village. And now that the entire world appeared to be at his beck and call, he could hear nothing but noise.

"-n't mind describing the lad-"

"-s the last time you saw-"

"-e wearing?"

"-about Tommy?"

"-everyone on a search-"

"ook? Mister Nook?"

A soft paw patted along his cheek, waking him back into a horrible world where tragic things could happen to young ones who weren't protected by their guardians. His gut performed a spectacular flip, abandoning its hunger for something much more painful.

"Tom? Tom, please look at me."

He knew that voice. Stern and soft and quiet and shy and everything he remembered from all those years ago. If he could fall into that voice, then all would be well...it could all be a terrible dream where he would wake and find both boys swaddled up in their little outgrown beds, perfectly safe and cozily uncomfortable. But the worry and fear in the eyes he chose to gaze into bore him no comfort of any kind. They were terrified. They were alert. They were desperate.

"Tom, is there _any_ place Timmy would have gone off to by himself? Any place he was familiar with?"

Her voice nearly whispered among the chaos surrounding them, but she seemed clearest to his ears.

"I don't know." he uttered weakly, "They're supposed to be upstairs when the shop is open..."

Her soft browns knit in confusion, voice even quieter, "W-What do you mean upstairs? Who's watching them when you're minding the shop?"

It seemed his turn to appear confused. The boys were no longer in diapers, and as long as he kept a meal out for them, they had done well for themselves these past few months. They often kept free from trouble, and washed their paws and cleaned after their messes. They were all technically within the same domain and roughly about the age when he had begun to participate in chores around the house with his mother. But the icy stern eye Sable gave him spoke volumes more than the silence he had left her with, the paws clutching him lightly now digging their claws firmly into his arm.

Officer Copper seemed to march from place to place, kneeling for a moment to ask Tommy a few questions through Mable who clamped him tightly to her waist and translated the muffled hiccups the young one offered. The noise and commotion had terrified him from the start, but nothing frightened him more than all the questions the grown ups had interrogated him with that he simply did not know.

Where was Timmy?

 _He didn't know._

When was the last time you saw him?

 _He couldn't remember._

Where did he say he was going?

 _Hide and seek. You're not supposed to tell._

Same questions. Different people. The young one buried his snout into Mabel's apron, refusing to face the world that harassed him so. He had behaved. He had! Policemen only questioned naughty children. Policemen took them away and locked them in jail. What if they found Timmy and took him away? What if they never saw him again? What if they took _him_ away because he didn't know where Timmy was?

His deep breath turned into a heave, startling Copper as he watched the tot cling to Mable Able, tears pouring at an unstoppable rate, "I-I don't w-wanna go t-to _jaaaaail_!"

Ears twitching at the shriek, Tom found himself latched onto the little Nook quicker than he could comprehend, hovering over with a steady glower toward the pair in uniform awkwardly gazing back. "Don't you _dare_ threaten my boy." the tanuki hissed, arms clamping Tommy tight, but Mable patted his arm gently with her own look of fright, "Th-They didn't, Tom! Honest. I think he's just overwhelmed...I-It's a lot to take in."

Clicking his pen shut, Copper offered a firm nod, "Right, then! Booker, you'll manage Team B while I'll handle Team A. The main roads will be shut down until this boy is found. I'll speak with the train staff and make sure he hasn't wandered around the area. Booker, search the beaches immediately! Mr. Nook, can Timmy swim?"

The fury in Tom's eyes froze to an instant chill, the grip he had on Tommy nearly crushing him as the thought swept through his mind...and brought further thoughts to corrupt his imagination.

"No..." he heaved, finding the air from his lungs too heavy to bear, and too ample to fill.

The teams dispersed immediately as Timmy's name filled the air, leaving The Nooks to tremble in their own grief.

Tom grit his jaw, feeling nothing and everything all at the same time. Where had he gone wrong? Hadn't he tried his best to keep them safe and sound? They had been in the same home, _under his nose_. The police had searched the property inside and out. Interrogated all who had passed by. None had seen a wandering tot in green.

He had tried his hardest...and still, it hadn't been enough.

The exhaustion attacked the strength of his legs, finding his knees had given out once Tommy backed away, and the sudden gasps surrounding him reminded him that he truly wasn't alone, though nothing could rid him of the tragic, sinking void.

"T-Tom? Tom! You have to stay focused. Come now, easy does it." that familiar voice noted quickly, fanning his face lightly with her paw as she balanced his body against her chest. Never had such a fear completely smothered them before, but they couldn't afford to allow it any more stolen time than it had already robbed from them. "Y-You have to breathe, Tom. Please! Listen to me, you're frightening Tommy." she whispered, doing her best to lift the tanuki to his feet.

Not too far off was a stump cleanly cut, and it was there where she walked Tom over, sitting him down to gather his nerves. "Tommy needs you right now more than anything. Deep breath in," she guided, placing a paw along his chest to follow her movements.

It felt robotic more than anything, but he followed her rules, finding that if he did his best to set his breathing right, his head did feel a bit clearer in the long run. But what to do about the aching nausea that terrorized him every time he thought of the little Nook in some form of danger? What to do about the pounding in his chest that threatened his very being when he realized that this would be his fault, regardless of what had happened? The guilt would haunt him forever. All he had to do was look at Tommy…

His cheeks pinched between the grip of her paws, forced to gaze into her soft browns once more.

"Tommy is terrified. We all are...but you must stay strong, for him. Do you understand?"

His crystal blues peered from her face toward Mable cradling the young one as best she could. She appeared inexperienced in soothing the creature, but it wasn't her fault. Nothing could truly soothe a soul from a situation such as this, but the best they could do was try. And she did as best she could, but she was no Tom Nook. Very gently, Tom patted the extra space the stump provided, and very carefully, Mable walked the little one over, helping him up onto the seat. He sat quietly for a moment, tears darkening his fur and matting it down until he wiped them roughly away, only for more to come freshly pouring.

He hiccuped in fright when he felt himself fall back, but only into a firm hug, feeling the soft fur of his uncle's head press down gently against his own, and they remained that way for a time until Tommy turned over and rested his head along Tom's gut.

"I wanna help." he nearly whispered, rubbing along his nose, but it was Sable who cleared the newest tears from his eyes.

"We know you do...but the best thing we can do for Timmy is wait right here, just in case he finds his way home."

His dark eyes gazed down the road, then toward the other end, falling on the grass under them, "'kay."

Silence passed them once more.

The beautiful rosy oranges of the bleeding sky soaked the trees and grass and everything in between, curling them all into a warm comforting hue. An occasional hush from the winds. A rustle in the trees. But none could pay mind to such blessings. None.

"Th-The policeman...he's not gunna put Timmy in the jail, right? That's –That's only for when you're bad, right?"

The young one's voice was rattled with nerves, scrunching his own shirt as his eyes darted between Sable and Tom, anticipation worrying him something awful.

"...They'll bring him home." Tom answered quietly, careful not to say in what kind of condition, though the tone of his voice seemed to worry The Able sisters as they shared a glance, and Sable squeezed next to Tom on the stump, simply resting against him and twiddling her paws. Mable took the tiniest space available, between Tommy and her sister, and found that though they did not face each other, their close presence was somewhat comforting among the chaos.

"I thought they were safe..."

Sable's ears perked at his voice, brows pressing nervously. Oh, how she wanted to throttle him and scream and yell. How she wanted to lecture until his ears lost their hearing. How she wanted to interrogate him over how he could have possibly thought _four years old_ was an appropriate age to be left unattended during the business hours of his store. They were toddlers and _barely_ old enough to be considered a child; how could he have left them on their own up there? Little ones were mischievous things, curious and exploratory in their own right. Had he forgotten the trouble he had caused as a young one himself? How his mother kept him linked to her side until he was off to school? And even then, the name Nook trailed doubts of decent behavior until his father had busied him with minor work in carpentry!

Tom had always been clever beyond his years. Who was to say the same wasn't to be for these little ones following in his footsteps? There wasn't a solid formula for raising a child perfectly, but _common sense_ , Tom!

The apron tied to her crinkled in her grip, her thoughts twisting her nerves into terrible tremors. No, no, she had to keep calm. If Tom was a batch of nerves, she had to keep sane in this most unfortunate event, especially for Tommy. The poor little one was shaken and confused among other things. His perception of police was baffling as well, and she could only wonder what Tom had told them concerning law enforcement. He had never been exactly fond of them, but he was well aware that they served their purpose in their town. And now, more than ever.

She had to remain civil and mature and tranquil among the pandemonium and tragedy that lingered over them, for when the moment came that Timmy was found (and he _would_ be found, she refused to believe otherwise...she simply wouldn't be able to function otherwise), she could scream and shake and lecture Tom Nook until his hearing went and her voice failed and perhaps she would never speak again from the anguish her vocal chords would go through, but then, and only then would she be able to fully release everything she had stewing in her.

Timmy would be okay.

He had to be okay.

She could hear the heavy sighs escaping Tom ever so quietly...the watery sniffles from Tommy...and her own sister's nervous tapping, paws patting along her legs as they anxiously waited for news.

Good news.

Bad news.

Any news.

Something was better than this horrifying wait.

It couldn't have been twenty minutes more of their contemplating agonizing silence when Tommy nudged his uncle with his paw, pointing out into the distance when Tom glanced over, "...The policeman is waving at us."

At once, Tom and Sable leaped from their seat, finding the observation to be true. Down the dirt path to their right was Office Booker, doing his very best to maintain a healthy jog to reach them, but looking rather poor in the habit of doing so. But he pushed himself, heaving and all until he finally reached the front of Nook's Cranny, curled over his knees as his paws shakily helped his balance. Mable found herself holding along his back, the lack of proper air and water assuring her that at some point, he might heave.

No one else was with him.

"Wh-What news is there?" Tom stammered, afraid to hear anything and nothing of the boy's whereabouts.

The policeman's chubby paw lunged out back where he had come from, waving it direly, "...Th-They….a c-call….haaa…."

Clutching Tom's arm carefully, Sable kept him steady should he be nearly ready to throttle the dog for his lack of physique in a time most critical.

"Catch your breath, sir." she suggested gently, ringing her other arm along Tommy's shoulders and curling him in between them, her heart pounding at its fullest. And with a gulp of air, the bulldog wheezed, "A captain...at the docks...found a boy…c-called it in…."

 _Found a boy._

But...what did that mean?

In what state?

Timmy couldn't swim.

"T-Tom, wait!"

He couldn't wait. He had waited long enough. Far too long. Too dangerously long.

And with Tommy clutched onto his back, Tom Nook raced down the path toward the beach, pure adrenaline fueling his every decision.

* * *

"Can you tell us how you came across the boy, Captain...uh..."

"Jus' Kapp'n'll do."

The officer offered a single nod, scribbling quickly in his notepad as the group that had been searching the beaches piled around to hear the tale, and the swarthy turtle found no shyness in making quite the display, foot propped against a wooden notch,

"Was like any other day. Did me share o' work, an' shipped off fer home –sailin' as I do. Me pride an' joy, this tiny vessel. She does 'er share, an' when the winds are pleasin', she can slice through the mightiest seas. But ye' could'a tipped me over when outta nowhere I hear a smallish peep, an' lets keep in mind, I'm sailin' alone! I'm not one fer superstitions, but ye' could'a fooled me then! Good thing swimmin's in me blood, sea nearly ate me alive."

The audience listened diligently, fascinated by the way the creature wove his story, but Copper cleared his throat lightly, knowing there were more important things at hand than an entertaining tale.

Leaning back, the turtle brushed himself off, patting the shivering lump of blankets nestled on one of the seats in his boat, "Never had me a stowaway b'fore, but thar be a first fer ev'ythin' I s'ppose. An' quite the young'n I'd say! His thirst fer adventure nearly had 'im to me island b'fore I realized he was a wee tot! Figured someone's bound t'be lookin' fer 'im, 'cause he certainly ain't mine!" Kapp'n chuckled, curving his hand over his eyes as a cluster rush of creatures came running down the hill from the mainland.

"Well, I be no expert, but I be spyin' a family on their way, an' a few wit' a mask like yer's, boyo. I'm thinkin' they've come t'collect ye'."

Ears pricking up, Copper glanced toward the hill, finding Tom Nook far ahead of the group he lead with Booker at the very rear, doing his best to manage a waddle at least. With a small sigh, Copper smiled regardless. A good day's work, no matter how it happened.

"Timmy! _Timmy!_ "

The curled up blankets sprung from their seat, the lump that had cloaked his head sliding back as the little Nook's neck swiveled left and right in search, " _Uncle!_ " he yelped, arms waving about in a tangle as he tried to maintain his balance on the wavering vessel.

"Whoah! Easy thar, laddie. Ye' don't wanna be takin' a dip wit'out yer life vest. Only ol' Kapp'n's got his on at all times." the sailor noted, knocking a fist against his shell before reaching out and helping the little one out onto the dock, but the moment his little feet tapped the wood, he was off, weaving in and out of the group until they simply cleared a safer path for him to charge, tears blinding him, but not enough to properly slam into Tom's arms, sobbing once he knew he was _absolutely_ safe once more.

The turtle had been kind and patient and rather tolerant to the young one who had found his best hiding place not was wonderful as he had initially thought. Playing hide and seek within the loft was much too easy now that all of the decent hiding spots had already been discovered in the few days they had played, and Timmy had felt a little challenge was due to make things more interesting. Surely Uncle wouldn't be too upset if they took the game outside and didn't disrupt him while he worked?

The beach had always been a calming place to the young one: the hush of the waves, the clear lovely water, the interesting little creatures that crawled about the sands...but it wasn't exactly a perfect hiding place. It was too flat...too open.

And that's when he had found the white boat, casually lapping along the currents. A fun and interesting little vessel that Timmy had only experienced in a much smaller scale during bath time...but this was a true boat for proper travel. How fun! And what a wonderful place to hide. Why, he could just tuck himself under one of the seats and –oh! Perfect! A blanket to cover himself! None would be the wiser. Tommy would never find him.

But it seemed no one would.

And in the warm comfortable weather with the sun hugging him light, Timmy had found himself drifting off into dream land.

That is, until a rather strange voice entered his head, and not at all familiar. Singing a song of some kind. Also unfamiliar. And the boat seemed to be rocking in a specific direction, unlike the casual cradle it had done when he had plopped down into the seat.

And once his eyes locked with the strange turtle's, no longer was the game fun.

He hugged, and hugged, and hugged until his little arms felt they were to fall off from exhaustion, and still he hugged some more, terrified to lose the safe embrace that his Uncle had always provided. And from his side, a smaller pair of arms lunged at him, cradling him close with a sob, and the stronger arms readjusted, pinning them close and protecting them from anyone who simply wasn't him. From outside their Uncle's barrier, they could hear cheers and claps of approval, for theirs was a happy ending that could have ended a lot more tragically, and all were simply happy that the family was united once more.

" _Timmy!_ "

The two were crushed in a second embrace, not that Tom let up on the first in the slightest. Sable simply found no reason to pry them from him and found herself latched onto Tom's neck, pulling him forward, and with him, the twins were squished among sighs of relief and chubby cheeks. She gently nuzzled the little ones, finding her release of tears a natural impulse as she could finally alleviate the stress that had been building ever since she had received the call. And with one more squished clamp, Mable's cheek mashed against Timmy's, he in a near choke hold as she pressed a gentle kiss along his fuzzy face with a sniffled laugh, the montage of support simply too much for the young one to handle.

He sobbed into Tom's chest, and without a word, Tom Nook nodded toward Copper in thanks, and the officer tipped his hat, patting along his partner's back as Booker finally seemed to gain his bearings. Tucking his notepad into his pocket, he turned to the kappa with a firm nod, "I would like to thank you for your cooperation in our investigation. I will be sure to make note of this and notify the mayor for your diligence."

Saluting the officer with a casual smile, the turtle climbed into his boat, pulling the lasso up from the dock notch, "T'was me civic duty, sir. The laddie was a good sport, all considerin'. An' he sailed an idear right t'me noggin concernin' openin' a business o' sorts. Travel by boat, p'raps. None too many tha' can sail a boat an' brave these seas like ol' Kapp'n!" the turtle chuckled, seating himself comfortably, "Though I can't shake the feelin' tha' parenthood weathers the worst kinds o' storms imaginable. But like any good storm," he huffed, offering a wave to those who were still observing from the dock, "the bearin's ye' get from it are always worth the wait."

* * *

Sensitivity seemed to have earned its keep and overstayed its welcome as the group tread toward Nook's Cranny and up into his loft, the front door double locked for an absolute safety measure. There would be no more opportunities for chances. The boys were dropped to their feet once the eldest tanuki topped the final step, and all the warmth and tenderness he had engulfed them with seemed to vanish in the stoic gaze that now fell upon them, arms crossed and brows knit.

The twins scooted closer to each other, knowing there would always be comfort within the other when adults simply could not understand, but there had been something absolutely understood amongst the young ones which dug deep into their consciousness. One of them had done wrong, and there would be a consequence to pay. It was rare when Tom Nook took time from his day to rip away a treat or so due to the improper behavior of a twin, or both, but this seemed a very serious circumstance, and a very informative one at that.

The awkward silence held a firm grip on the boys, knowing not even the gentle gaze of The Able sisters would be of any assistance, though Sable appeared torn between multiple feelings all at once. Her desire to keep the boys from harm, and most notably, Timmy, had already been fulfilled, and though he was currently safe and sound and within reach, her nerves and heart still raced for the young one trembling under his uncle's stern glare. But in this moment, there was nothing she could do. Her paws nervously tucked before her, her soft brown eyes skimming along the wooden floorboards, waiting for Tom's voice to break through. Punishments were a necessity when a young one's behavior was simply unacceptable, as rectifying the actions were always a more positive and lasting memory...however, this was one of those rare occasions when perhaps...a proper punishment was due.

Punishment was certainly a part of parenting, and an educational lesson at that; however, it was something Sable could not interfere with under this roof. She may have guided Tom under her metaphorical wing as it were, but it was Tom Nook, and not Sable Able, who maintained the absolute word of law within the Nook household, and this she was slightly proud of, knowing the boys respected Tom fully and wholeheartedly. He hadn't seemed to abuse, nor neglect his derivatives during the more difficult days of their young childhood, but each time was quite necessary to guide them on a proper path.

Unfortunately for Timmy, this was one of those times.

" _Have you any_ _idea_ _what you put us through, Timothy Nook?_ "

The twins flinched, together as they often did, though Mabel's ears had twitched awkwardly, gently pressed against Tom's small kitchenette table off to the side. Being present for a lecture had never been one of her favorite pastimes, regardless of who's ear was having it. It always made her feel awkward and small as the voice of another yelped out grumpily and corrected the mistake of their target, fumbling her into a huff of nerves. She pitied the boys, knowing their actions had not been done in malice, but the simple innocence of a four year old mind. Certainly there had to be a reason why Timmy had gone off on his own –a reason that made sense to Timmy. A perfectly innocent reason that hadn't meant to scare or startle any of them, or work the village into a hunt, or frustrate his uncle so, but a reason that had been justified by the rules of the game he had been playing, thinking nothing of acting upon it, as most young minds do.

In fact, Mabel could recall numerous times in her very young childhood when she had made a rather silly decision based on the limited knowledge she had then. Of course, it had all made sense to her at the time, but thinking back on it in the quiet of the night or during a daydreaming gaze, she would chuckle to herself or shake her head in shame upon the thought that something so foolish had truly made logic to her at one point in her life. It was only when she grew older that she began to understand why her sister would grow frustrated at her thinking, or give her odd looks with a small smile when she would say something fantastical. Growing up opened the mind to reality. And unfortunately, not all of reality was a pleasant thing to behold.

But the boys were still so very young, a solid nine years her junior at the moment (at least for a few more months), and nothing in their life had quite prepared them for such an experience as this. The twins had never been separated for so long before. Timmy had hardly wandered off on such an adventure on his lonesome before. Tommy had never been interrogated by policemen so thoroughly before. They had never experienced such fear before in their entire young lives, nor had ever witnessed a horrid fear overcome their uncle before. Their uncle, who was supposed to be strong and able minded, fearless and brave. Calm and collected. Who had an answer for everything.

The phone call had been nothing but incoherent babbling, but Mabel had quickly gathered "Timmy" and "missing" and that's truly all she needed before yelping out the message, and Sable had nearly jammed the sewing machine for good. That hardly mattered. A sewing machine could always be replaced. A loved one, could not.

And quickly they had locked up shop and rushed over to the mayor's office, making sure every available person was on the ground to help them find their little boy. It was rash. It was chaos. It was absolute delusion, but in all the swimming nonsense that sloshed over them, they had found their way to Nook's Cranny as they surely would, and did their best to contain a ranting, raving Tom Nook, nearly about to lose his mind. Never did Mabel ever want to witness such a display ever again. Tom was a dear friend, and a brilliant mind, and a proper loving uncle…

And the boys deserved all those things and more.

But she was certain that under her sister's firm mask, his state of mind had terrified and potentially smashed her healing view of him. It had been four long years since the twins had entered their lives, and Mabel had been rather surprised, but absolutely delighted to meet any extension of the Nook family. They seemed to have appeared over night, bound and bundled little joys of curiosity, and immediately she had taken a liking to them, as they did to her: poking, prodding, tickling, and giggling in their first introduction that would be the start of many. Quickly she had realized those very expensive and specific orders Tom had purchased had been entirely for them, as they would be staying for quite a while, according to Tom. And four years later, they were still here: walking, talking, exploring and more, seemingly permanent residents of their little Animal Village.

Mabel had never thought to ask of their mother or why they had come to stay with Tom, but she had noticed a change in Tom, and more directly, a change in her sister. Where Sable had been quick to avoid him, she now sought his company (all in the name of the twins, of course, so she claimed so vehemently), eager to teach him in the ways of proper parenting whenever the boys did something new. It was a small change at first, Sable more openly agreeing to speak with him even after business hours, to make sure the boys were doing well. Eating well. Sleeping well.

The small steps that added to proper care and such.

She would ask of their health and their clothing and if anything needed mending or adjusting. Always concerned for the little Nooklings, as she liked to call them.

And as the days went on, the occasional question would pop up. How was his day going? Was he eating well? Was he sleeping well? Was he resting when it counted?

To any other eavesdropping on such simple inquiries, these curiosities wouldn't have meant much. They were innocent enough; the worries of a friend making sure the other was settled becomingly so. Especially for a young bachelor raising two young ones on his own. But to Mabel, who's ears rang at each tiny little question, she found the questions to be most peculiar. A few days prior to that staple order, Sable couldn't have been forced to mention one Tom Nook, even by accident. Such a name would have been the start of a grumpy mumble and a rather sour conversation. But these boys, these little blessings, had united the two once more, and though a concerned question or two hardly seemed a giant leap, Mabel had found it rather soothing.

She had always enjoyed the way Tom spoke of his big ideas, and the golden future, and of things to come. She could remember their picnics and nightly strolls, swinging between the paws of her elder sister and he, and finding shells along the shoreline. And she knew that with the right word, or the right phrase, or perhaps even the right look, Tom Nook could make her sister smile. And so rare was it when Sable Able did. Always too busy. Always too flustered. Too focused and overbooked. But Tom had always known the formula, and only recently, it seemed he had discovered it again.

It had been a rare night of slow orders when Sable had yawned and leaned back in her seat, cracking out the kinks in her back and glanced at their wooden coo-coo clock. Nearly five, but a soft rain had begun its descend, covering their village in a cloudy sticky haze. She doubted anyone would be wandering about in this uncomfortable weather, and it was then that she surprised Mabel most definitely as she swept along the floorboards, ears twitching when her sister's voice softly noted, "...We should have the Nooks over for supper."

Mabel, of course, had paused her sweep, looking up curiously as Sable seemed to be in a dreamlike state, gazing off as her mind continued the conversation without anyone else to impose. It hadn't been odd to invite the twins for lunch, as the boys had always been welcome in The Able Sisters' home and found it to be a second home of sorts when Tom absolutely could not monitor them during private business transactions (a favor he always felt indebted to, though Sable shooed him away at the concept), but never once had they been invited for supper, though Mabel had no qualms with such an idea.

"Do you suppose we still have some jelly? That should make for a decent dessert, and Tom's always liked homemade jelly..."

Pressing the broom against the corner, Mabel brushed her apron softly, peering up with a careful gaze, "...Will Tom be joining us, too?"

The question seemed to throw Sable off guard as her brows had knit, pulling herself up from her perch, "Surely I can't invite the twins for supper and not invite Tom. That would be rude. And I would hope he wouldn't send them on their own so late in the day –no, Tom wouldn't do such a thing. He's rather attentive when it comes to those boys. Well, uhm...let me give them a call."

"Of course," Mabel had nodded with a small smile, tucking her paws into her pockets, "Silly me."

And it was then on that their relationship had become a careful, but friendlier attempt. Always a link through the boys, but Mabel had often deemed that an excuse of sorts. A reason to give, as if they required one, though none had asked for one. But now she only feared that this Tom Nook had frightened her sister and perhaps his punishment would taint her view of him. She only hoped he was fair and understanding. They were so small, after all.

But she could not blame him for the hysteria he had endured.

The feeling of knowing a loved one was in possible danger was absolutely devastating. And a loved one who could barely fend for themselves? Even more so. Her dark eyes lifted toward Timmy, the guilt written on his face and the fear of what was to come easily pinning him as the noted twin, minus his green shirt. He shifted from foot to foot as he leaned against his brother, but was well aware that there was no escape. His ears twitched nervously.

"That _ridiculous_ game is banned from this household. Understood? _Banned_!" Tom barked, and Timmy clutched the edge of his shirt, wringing it nervously, "You are _never_ to play that game again! How many times have I told you, you are _never_ to go outside on your own, _hmm?_ "

Tears welled up in the wide eyes of the little Nook, unable to share in the gaze his uncle bore. His head hung along his chest, his wiggly little nose scrunching with every sniff he tried to hide. His stiffened shoulders clung at the base of his neck, tail still and heavy. Rocking his weight from foot to foot, his brother watched on, brows pressed nervously at the state of his twin, but dared not move to comfort him. Tommy had done nothing wrong, but he needn't aggravate his uncle further, not that a hug would be something to be aggravated over, but being the young child he was, he wasn't to know what exactly would be considered appropriate at this time. But as he watched his brother cry, he too could feel the glassy wall threaten his own eyes, rubbing them away before brushing his paws against his sides. He had to stay strong, for Timmy.

"Not to mention you took it upon yourself to board someone's boat without their permission. And just who gave you the authority to act so grandiosely, I wonder?" Tom noted darkly, head lowering with his stern icy glare, "I'm absolutely _certain_ I've never allowed _that_ kind of behavior under this roof. What have I said about utility and consumption? Timmy?"

The young one's thumbs rolled within his shirt, a watery, snuffly hiccup popping under his tender mumble, "...E-Every ser-service earns its due in b-bells..."

Sable's impassive glance fell on Tom, finding the mantra useful, though hardly one to use on a child of four years of age. Something more relatable, perhaps, like a farmer trading an apple for an orange is fair because both sides evenly obtained something they wanted or needed, or, a cookie is a form of payment in reward for good behavior. Simplified, understandable, and school age appropriate. But it seemed Tom had found a way to rationalize things that made sense to him in a world he felt most familiar.

"And did you pay the captain for his services?"

The tears trailed down his nose as Timmy faced the wooden floors, creating a tiny puddle, "N-No..."

Brows knit, Tom's arms crossed tighter, "And do you happen to know what becomes of a client who does not pay their share of bells?"

It was Tommy who yelped and startled them all, trembling harder than Timmy ever had as he latched himself onto his brother and hid his face along Timmy's ear. "D-Don't put Timmy in jail! _Don't put Timmy in_ _jail!_ " he wailed, tail curling halfway around them as he did his best to clamp Timmy firmly in his grip. Brushing off her apron in a flick, Sable knocked her knuckles against her hips, a sour glare set solidly on the tanuki, " _Thomas Nook!_ What ridiculous nonsense have you been filling in these boys' heads? They're only _children!_ "

The firm grip of his crossed arms slouched as the bitter cold of his eyes seemed to melt into a baffled stare, at a loss for words at Tommy's outburst and Sable's charges. The blues darted from the sobbing boys to the fuming hedgehog, scratching along his head, most bewildered, "Proper business terminology has always offered a solid lesson in life, Sable. Not paying your way in bells damages your credit score, and this shop does _not_ offer a line of credit. I can't imagine a sailor would offer such things, either, no."

Covering her face, Mabel peeked through with a groan as her sister grabbed the nearest thing possible (which happened to be a winter hat of sorts) and smacked the thing briskly against Tom's arm, "I'm talking about the _police_ , you fool!"

Rubbing his arm awkwardly so, Tom merely stared with a blank gaze, at a complete loss for words.

The boys had gone quiet, as the conversation had carried over to the adults, and the loudness that now frightened them had emerged from the quietest of The Able sisters. Sable had always been kind and patient and mild mannered, but her temper (a side they had never seen before), now startled them more than a sour glare from their uncle ever could. And the longer their uncle remained quiet, the angrier she seemed to get.

" _Why_ is Tommy so fearful of jail? What have you told him? Boys their age shouldn't fear policemen the way he did earlier today! That's unhealthy and dangerous, especially if they're met with an emergency that requires one, like _today_!" she snapped, but Tom's head shook quickly, paw still clamped on the offended area, "The boys know they are not to bother a policeman unless there is an emergency. Fires, injuries, and the sort! I've never spoken anything of _jail–_ "

"–C-Crazy Redd told us."

Had any of them dropped a pin, it would have echoed.

All eyes fell on the twins, and they grew silent once more, heads tucked in and nervous as Tom's stunned ruse melted away with the sudden fume of his huffed cheeks.

" _Crazy Redd?_ " he blurted, "And just _what business_ does that fox think he has with these children?"

Sable appeared to have calmed in her confusion as she twisted the floppy hat lightly in her grip, "...That traveling merchant?" she offered curiously, doing her best to place the only fox of her memory in view, but Tom's fury seemed to focus, arms shoved in a firm lock, "Traveling _fraud_ more like! Nothing good has ever come from the likes of _him_ , never mind his poor advice to the young and innocent! To think, that creature, harassing my boys –and when was this? I can't recall a time I've ever let you boys out of my sight–"

"Do you always leave them unattended when the shop is open?" Sable muttered bitterly under her breath, and Tom's ears twitched at the comment, feeling rather ragged and worn from the day's events. Resting back against the wooden railing, the tanuki lifted his head to gaze at the rafters, falling into a quiet segment of thought and self mutters, disconnecting himself from the reality around him. "–could see why _he_ would think poorly of policemen..." he mumbled, leaving Sable to sigh grimly before her gaze fell back on the twins, both entirely confused, exhausted, and traumatized. It had been quite the day for them all.

Rubbing along her cheek, the brunette hedgehog knelt before the two, carefully wiping away any tears that might have tainted their eyes and combing their scruffy fur back into place, the gentility in her actions assuring them that they were safe in her care. It might have been a rough day, but that did not mean it had to last. "No one is going to jail." she ensured with a tiny smile, curling them into a warm embrace and offering their uncle a stern glare when he muttered, "...crooked, swindling fox..."

She cleared her throat forcefully, catching his eye as she nodded down toward the boys in her clutches.

"Jail is for creatures who do terrible things...not for little boys who make honest mistakes. Whatever you heard from Mr. Redd...wasn't entirely accurate. Officer Copper and Officer Booker should be considered very important friends, especially when something bad happens." From her apron's front pocket, she retrieved a small pack of tissues she carried for easy access, tugging a few free from their packaging and offered them to each tot, "Their job is to help us when we are in trouble. That includes fires that are unsafe, waters that are too deep, strangers who threaten you, and strangers who may seem too nice. There are all kinds of dangers in this world, and our police try to make it safe for all of us in Animal Village. If you are ever separated or frightened, and you can't find your uncle, or me, or Mabel –be sure to find an officer, and he will help you reach us. Understood?"

The boys nodded without a sound, though the fear still lingered in their eyes at whatever misunderstanding that fox had told them, Tommy most of all. Her dark browns lifted to the owner of Nook's Cranny, his attention off to the side of a curio cabinet stocked to the brim with things that didn't necessarily belong in one, toys of little boys and the sort. His mind seemed to be running on other things, or perhaps distractions were his way of coping with difficult situations. It wouldn't surprise her. It wouldn't be the first time. She sighed gently, her gaze falling back on the young ones, and with a tuck of her head, she curled them into a secret huddle, their heads nuzzled softly.

"Your uncle may have an odd way of expressing himself, and a unique method when it comes to teaching you...Sometimes I worry too much when he's doing a perfectly fine job...but there is one thing I want you boys to remember forever." she whispered gently, clutching each of their cheeks with her paws, "Your uncle loves you more than you can ever imagine. Even when he's worried...and especially when he's mad."

Timmy's eyes seemed to water once more. Not for fear or shame, but for the guilt of his actions. He hadn't intended for all of this to happen. Sable was well aware.

Lifting their eyes to hers, Sable straightened their shirts, patting down the wrinkles they had rung, "He does his very best to keep you safe and well, and you _must_ follow those rules set for you. But even if you happen to break a rule, and by _accident_ , know that he is still your uncle, and is only angered because you've frightened him."

Brows knit in confusion, Timmy sloppily wiped his nose, rubbing at an eye. "...U-Uncle gets fright-end?" he whispered, as if worried Tom's sensitive ears would pick up the lightest of sounds. With a tiny smile, Sable rose to her feet, patting him along his head with a quiet voice of her own, "Of course. All grown ups do. And when we don't know where you are...that's when we're frightened the most."

Stepping away from their path, she collected their tissues, tossing them into the trash bin nearby as Tom's eyes fell on the two peering at him cautiously. It seemed Sable had coaxed them from their concerns with her experienced hand, a knack he had yet to truly uncover, and was doubtful he ever would. She simply had that maternal touch she had either inherited or materialized by circumstance, not quite like his own mother who expected things to be prepared and planned for and experienced by exposure along the way. No, to keep Tom busy and focused had been the best way to keep him from mischief...and his father had eagerly taken the opportunity to sculpt his boy into a hardworking carpenter.

The twins had kept each other occupied. Tom had figured it would be just as advantageous.

Apparently not.

It seemed he still had much to learn from Sable Able, willing and able to flip any situation onto its proper track. The slowly aching knot in his gut reminded him that a true meal had been lacking from his system all day, and perhaps that, along with the day's events, had dragged down a mood most sour. Tired, aching, hungry, and drained, he remained quiet and listless as the boys shifted in their place. He was unsure what the hedgehog had lectured them with, though it seemed to have calmed them down quite a bit. No longer were the tears streaming, or the hiccups popping, but their eyes followed him expectantly, awaiting another bark or growl or stoic tone of disappointment, preparing themselves for the downpour.

But Tom only sighed, pinching along the bridge of his snout with a weary rumble from his throat, and gently pushed himself off the banister, taking a slight stroll toward the kitchen nook. "To dinner, I suppose..." he uttered in vacant thought, gazing about the area.

Mabel stared on, her dark eyes shifting to Sable in question.

The room had been left with an awkward tension yet to be resolved, and Tom had merely bypassed it, working through his motions without much thought to them. His eyes carried a foreign glaze of doubt as they shifted from closed cabinet to cabinet, ear twitching when the wooden floor creaked behind him. He made no further note of it, though he did break from his own weary hypnosis when he felt the grip of smallish paws cling onto his tail. Peering behind him, the twins merely stared back, and it was Timmy who broke the silence with a sniff, waddling into Tom's gut, head pressed firmly. It wasn't long before Tommy joined him, similarly resting himself alongside his brother. They said nothing.

A few moments passed before Sable's paws spun nervously.

Surely he could handle this without her.

They needed _him_.

She watched nervously as Tom gazed at them nonchalantly, a paw to each head. He seemed to be thinking over something or other until he finally dropped to their height and curled them in tight. The boys shifted in his grip, comfortable and cozy, safe and protected and terrified at the idea of an uncle who would not speak to them. Tom had never shut them out before, not in conversation and not in business, always eager to hear their young minded concepts, as juvenile as they were. They would be great Nooks one day. He had promised. But communication had always been an important lesson. A customer might have an idea what they were looking for, but might not know what it is they were looking for. That was the job of a Nook: to provide the best possible service, and only by consulting their client.

But to shut out a customer was to deny their worth in bells.

Bells were important to a business.

Bells paid for food, and clothing, and toys. They were shiny and glittery, and when Uncle had them, he would smile and say the day had gone well.

To be a Nook meant to be successful.

And in their eyes, Uncle was very successful indeed. So very Nookish. Perhaps one day, they too would be just as much.

And he would be proud.

"...I-I'm sor-ry..."

The small voice muffled in his chest, but the message had delivered just fine as Tom rested Timmy along his knee, curling Tommy on the other side, "Do understand I've had quite a long day. I'm not particularly pleased with how you left the house, or wandered along the beach alone, or boarded a stranger's boat, or how you were adrift at sea..." Tom's brows knit, his tired eyes gazing firmly at the young one, "...You could have drowned. And what then, hmm? There is no healing of that status."

The boys remained silent as Tom sighed, head shaking slightly, "No. This world simply will not do without a Timmy or Tommy Nook. My boys are made for great things, and they must be around to achieve it. I want to see you grow and learn and play, and understand the rules I have are important. They are essential to your safety...and they'll keep you _out_ of jail. I promise." he noted with a small smile, and for the first time that day, both boys smiled back, clinging onto their uncle tirelessly.

Mabel sighed in relief, feeling the weight of their tension ease with understanding and released her from her nervous bind. Troubling times had hit her own family more than once during the past few years, but there was nothing either could say or do that would part the sisters. Family was so very important. Sable made it a habit to say it every so often as she worked quietly behind her rusty old sewing machine, as if reminding herself more so than Mabel, but Mabel didn't mind. It was a mantra she wholeheartedly agreed with. After all, they had always been there for each other. Mother and Father would be proud.

She wondered what they would have thought of Tom Nook, guardian and uncle to tinnier versions of himself and oh so very protective of them. Surely they would have known him in his younger days, but she simply couldn't recall a time where they had been around...shadows of foggy memories all bundled in a mess of darkness. The more she tried to remember, the more vague the shadows became. To rely on her sister's stories simply weren't the same, but what other choice did she have? A photo they kept loyally hung on their walls. A tale or two during tea time.

With a small smile, Mabel watched as Tom lifted himself back up, ruffling the boys' scruffs ever so slightly.

Mother and Father would have liked him.

Hardworking and dedicated and put family before anything. Yes, he was still learning, but that's what life was. So very like someone she knew.

Her gaze shifted to Sable, hiding her giggle as her sister seemed quite pleased with the display before her. The auburn hedgehog's smile wavered as she felt Mabel's eyes on her, quick to brush off her apron before taking a few steps toward the Nooks.

"Well, come along then."

Tom glanced at her with a perplexed mask, eying the boys before he set his eyes back on her.

Crossing her paws, the seamstress sighed, "You're hardly in a condition to fix a proper dinner, Tom. Much too many distractions, and I can't imagine when was the last time you had a decent meal. Certainly not today. What did you have for lunch? Tea?"

The tanuki opened his mouth to counter, but found no available answer to back up his innocence. Perhaps he was too tired. His focus did feel rather weary. And of course, Sable knew him better than anyone.

"We had sandwiches," Tommy offered, glancing at Timmy who finished up, "with grapes."

Glancing up at their uncle, they shifted their gaze to Sable, "Juice." they added together.

Patting them gently on their heads, she smiled, "I'm glad you boys are eating well." Lifting her brown eyes gently, they locked with his crystal blues, "I don't think the same can be said for your uncle."

His brows suddenly furrowed, "Oh, come now! The other night we had tomato soup and biscuits, and the night before waffles and blueberries!"

Clutching Tommy's paw, Sable guided him down the steps as Mabel claimed Timmy, Tom following close behind. The lights clicked off when they reached the base of his doorway, and Sable shook her head lightly. "Such light meals, Tom. No wonder you look so drained. And dinner should _not_ be the only meal you have per day." she noted heavily, refusing to release her eye on him even after he closed up shop behind them. Mabel tugged Tommy away, leading them ahead as Tom tucked his keys into his apron, though turned quickly to huff out, "Timothy, don't you think for a second that you've slipped out of any punishment! You follow Mabel's route exactly!"

The tot's head ducked between his shoulders, clinging a bit closer to Mabel as they earned a few feet ahead.

Clapping his paws to his face, Tom released a heavy sigh, shoulders jolting when he felt a soft pat along his arm. Sable offered him a soft smile, regardless of his ragged state. This was parenthood, with all its perks and wears and tears, to be a parent was...a test of the soul. He remained quiet for a moment, unmoving in his thoughts until he gazed her way, head tilted, "No dessert for a week? Is that appropriate?"

Her chuckle was light, and though it seemed an odd reaction to him, he appreciated the comfort it brought him. So very rare was it when Sable laughed, and often only in his memories could he recall it, distant and hushed. "Yes, I think so." she smiled, tugging his arm to start walking, "And tonight, I believe a hearty dish of fish...with potatoes and a side of vegetables with mango juice. And I'm pretty sure we have some butter biscuits. Some crackers and jam..." Her list noted off as her eyes rocked back and forth, mixing the menu in her mind, pausing on Tom when his stomach rumbled.

Patting a paw along his gut, the tanuki cleared his throat awkwardly, wincing when she suddenly wagged a single finger, "Don't you go filling up on the crackers now. You're having a _real_ dinner. And I told you...if you needed help with the boys, just let me know." she added quietly, tucking her paws into her apron. A stubborn tanuki, that Tom Nook. To ask for help was out of his jurisdiction, but it was nothing she hadn't been familiar with herself. She had taken all the responsibilities before she was ready for it...had refused help from others...even Tom. Perhaps she had been wrong to do so. Had she looked this weary to him the way he did to her?

Did she still look weary?

Did weariness ever go away?

Were they a sight for sore eyes?

Her eyes trailed along the dirt path, the crunching of their weight unsettling the quiet of the evening.

"Actually..."

Her ears perked at the sound.

"...maybe the boys can help me..."

The small smile she had grown fell into a pout, realizing Tom was in his own world again, where business and logic made things tick. The crystal blues darted for a moment, before he nodded firmly, "Yes, yes! Smallish jobs, until they are more capable, but tasks none the less! I could keep an eye on them that way. And they would earn and learn from the experience. What better way to learn a trade than to partake in it, hm? A clever plan indeed, Sable!"

"Yes, well...I do believe you may be rambling..." she winced, though it grew quiet among the hushed trod of their footsteps.

They walked alongside the other, paws hidden away in their aprons, thoughts to themselves. The early darkness had cloaked their small seaside village, and the trees no longer felt as threatening as they once were, the gentle warm winds rustling the leaves in a tease of comfort. A pleasant night for a walk. A peaceful night.

"...I can't lose either of them again. I simply...can't."

Her soft brown eyes trailed from the trees along their path to his weary, worn face, his own gaze focused on the dirt road before them. Fear could not begin to describe the inhabited glaze within them, distracted with future horrors of the possible future. Timmy's disappearance had shocked a horrid reality into Tom, that even the simplest of games could turn sour given the proper chance. So young...so innocent...so vulnerable.

"Don't let this one moment define the rest."

He neither paused, nor looked up, but his ears had perked, and she knew he was listening.

"You can only prepare and modify...use this day to remind yourself what it was like when you left them unattended, even in the safety of your own home. In the blink of an eye, anything can happen, especially with young ones..." she nodded softly with a small shrug, "You're doing your best, Tom. Don't punish yourself for it…and don't make them suffer for it. Overprotectiveness can blow you a few steps back. Trust me."

The tanuki's head bobbed at her words, absorbing them. He tucked his arms behind him, lowering his shoulders, though the fear had not left his eyes. It was a burden he had sworn to carry, and one he had been proud to take. He had known it wasn't to be easy, but perhaps hadn't realized the heaviness of the emotional weight.

"...You're a wonderful guardian, Tom. Don't ever doubt that." Sable uttered in the softest of voices, her eyes falling away shyly, "Those boys adore you...that alone speaks for itself."

The darkness clouding over him seemed to lift ever so slightly as he gazed up, down the road where the youth of their families were far from view, though he knew they were down there somewhere, and perfectly safe. Safety was a gift, and their love had been earned through careful molding over the years. He wondered what he looked like through their eyes, an adult, no doubt, but perhaps hardworking and dependable. Yes, that would be a fine thought. Understanding. Strong? He had never thought himself much of a physical buff, but he could only wonder. Besides, there were all kinds of strengths. Mental was his forte. For most things, anyway.

His crystal blues gently fell on Sable, a warm smile lingering, and though she seemed to be distracting herself with a loose thread along her apron, her actions proved she was well aware of his focus. She was thankful for the darkness that surrounded them, hoping it could further hide the heat rising along her muzzle, as the spotlight of attention had never been something she had been very comfortable with. That's all it was really. She had been apart from her sewing machine longer than usual. It almost felt unnatural without it. Without something to hide behind and distract her from...things.

"Thank you, Sable. Hearing that lifts a weight from my shoulders."

Hearing that seemed to place a weight in her chest.

But she only cleared her throat, head tilting in her tuck, "We best hurry. Mabel never carries her keys with her, and the three of them just might eat our door."

Tom only chuckled and followed her lead.

* * *

 _Author's Note: It's been a year since I've touched this category, but I've not forgotten it. And of course keeping with the theme of the Nooks and Ables. I have so many ideas for future stories. I just need the time to get them all out._


End file.
